Between Fantasy and Reality
by aitalee
Summary: [Ch3 updated!] Baekhyun memaki pada layar datar di hadapannya. Namun selanjutnya dua pisau melayang dan mengenainya. Tapi itu belum seberapa karena selanjutnya, langit langit dipenuhi pisau yang siap menghujaninya. Ini dimulai dengan hitungan mundur. Dan saat mereka berlari menyusuri hutan, peluru tak kunjung berhenti ditembakkan.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Pernahkah kalian membayangkan melihat makhluk-mitos atau makhluk negeri dongeng? Seperti Unicorn, Satyr, Phoenix, Troll, dan makhluk 'dongeng' lainnya?

Beberapa dari kalian pasti menganggap itu hanyalah makhluk yang diciptakan hanya untuk menjadi karakter dari cerita pengantar tidur, tidak lebih.

Mereka tidak ada.

Mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan saat ini. Tapi kalian salah. Beratus tahun yang lalu para pendahulu ku melakukan kesalahan besar. Manusia yang mulai haus akan hal-hal baru dan pengetahuan serta penemuan baru, mulai melakukan ekspedisi untuk itu. Kesalahan mereka adalah saat menemukan habitat para 'makhluk dongeng', yang mereka sebut dengan _El Dorado_. Saat mereka berencana memanfaatkan dan menggunakan makhluk-makhluk tersebut untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Umat manusia menyebut mereka sebagai kaum 'Mythsis', dan manusia mulai mencampuri kaum Mythsis.

Para Mythsis tentu saja tidak terima, ketenangan mereka selama berabad-abad ini dihancurkan begitu saja oleh manusia. Dan terjadilah pertempuran yang tidak dapat dihindari lagi saat manusia menyerang wilayah mereka dengan membabi buta menggunakan senjata-senjata nuklir.

Namun, para Mythsis tidak selemah itu. Kaum Mythsis mempunyai kekuatan supernatural mereka masing-masing dan mereka pun juga menyerang balik.

Bumi hampir hancur.

Seperti kiamat.

Saat itu mereka kira hari itu adalah hari kiamat. Karena pertempuran itu sungguh mengerikan.

Campur tangan Mythsis bawah air membuat sebagian besar benua-benua di bumi tenggelam. Kraken-kraken yang muncul ke permukaan, menenggelamkan semua kapal yang melaut, yang membawa pesawat perang, bom, dan material perang lain. Juga, Mythsis bawah tanah membuat benua-benua terbelah. Benar-benar terbelah sehingga menciptakan bentuk yang baru.

_Hancur._

Hanya satu pertiga dari seluruh manusia yang selamat dari perang itu.

Mereka sama-sama dirugikan.

Mereka yang masih hidup dan mempunyai akal sehat memilih menghentikan perang.

Manusia membangun tempat tinggal mereka yang baru. Membangun dinding-dinding tinggi menjulang, tebal, serta kokoh yang mengelilingi wilayah negeri baru mereka—berusaha menutup kontak dari kaum Mythsis. Sementara di luar wilayah mereka, para Mythsis membuat habitat mereka sendiri. Membenahi alam di luar sana yang telah porak-poranda sehingga cacat itu hilang dan yang ada hanya kesempurnaan alam di tiap bagiannya. Yang damai dan indah, bersatu dalam harmoni, tenang dan tentram.

Kedua sisi kehidupan itu berjalan masing-masing, tanpa campur tangan dari kedua pihak.

Para orang tua berkata pada anaknya, bahwa dunia di luar dinding itu sangatlah mengerikan. Terus begitu hingga sekarang, anak-anak juga cucu-cucu mereka. Dan, yang hanya mengetahui kebenarannya hanya orang-orang tertentu, adalah para petinggi kelima negara.

_**Ena.**_ Merupakan negara dengan laju ekonomi terdepan, tersibuk, dengan penduduk paling banyak. Dan merupakan pusat pemerintahan seluruh dunia.

_**Dyo.**_ Negara yang terfokus pada pendidikan. Anak-anak remaja kebanyakan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sini, merantau dari negeri asal mereka demi pengetahuan yang dalam.

_**Trion.**_ Negara pemasok sumber daya alam terbesar, yang memiliki wilayah hutan buatan terluas dari seluruh negara. Pula wilayahnya yang luas, yang dimanfaatkan untuk berkebun, bertani, dan lainnya.

_**Tessaron.**_ Negara yang terfokus pada bidang Sains, pengetahuan alam. Satu-satunya negara yang mengirimkan beberapa warganya ke luar dinding, untuk meneliti.

_**Pente.**_ Walau wilayahnya tidak luas, dan merupakan negara dengan wilayah terkecil. Negara ini merupakan pusat industri, dengan teknologi paling maju. Di mana hampir semua benda-benda canggih di produksi di sini.

Hingga saatnya itu tiba. Setelah ratusan tahun lamanya perang berlalu, penyakit serakah manusia lagi-lagi menggerogoti kepala petinggi dari lima negara. Serakah. Mereka menginginkan lebih. Mereka ingin alam yang harmonis, mereka ingin tempat tinggal yang lebih luas lagi, mereka menginginkan bumi menjadi milik mereka seutuhnya.

Bagaimana kalau kejadian ratusan tahun lalu terulang kembali?

Dan pasti itu akan menjadi akhir dari keduanya.

Namun sebuah ramalan mengatakan, mereka akan bersatu.

Tapi bagaimana?

Akan berkumpul dua belas laki-laki yang memiliki kekuatan. Mereka yang penasaran akan kebenaran. Mereka yang haus akan kejujuran. Akan menyatukan manusia dengan para Mythsis. Kekuatan mereka akan bangkit pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, dua belas anak ramalan itu harus saling mencari satu sama lain. Bersatu. Lalu menyatukan umat manusia dan kaum Mtyhsis.

Entah bagaimana caranya. Entah itu perang menggunakan kekuatan mereka, berdiskusi dengan kaum Mythsis mungkin, atau berbicara secara halus kepada para petinggi.

Entah.

Dan, dari situlah cerita ini dimulai.

Ketika rasa penasaran membawamu lebih jauh ke lubang berbahaya dan kau tidak akan bisa kembali.

* * *

**Prolog –end-**

A/N: Cerita ini saya rombak hehe. Chapter satu yang tadinya nyatu sama prolog, saya lepas biar ini khusus jadi prolog._.

Dan, juga untuk cerita ini. Akan memakai berbagai nama dari seluruh dunia/hehe/. Karena latar waktunya beratus2 tahun kedepan, juga dunia yang hancur itu, jadi ras manusia nyatu gitu, dan bahasa mereka juga satu(anggep aja Indonesia). Dengan catatan, ada beberapa bahasa asli yang masih melekat pada orang itu. Misal, si A orang Korea, si B orang China, nah mereka bisa aja dipanggil Hyung atau Gege.

Kedepannya bakalan banyak OC, juga karakter baru yang muncul._.

Yah, kalau karakternya itu k-idol, saya pilih yang namestagenya kebarat2an ._. tenang, itu nggak menutup kemungkinan saya nambahin yang namestagenya Korea asli ;')

Untuk karakter utama(EXO OT12 ;') saya pakai namestage juga.

Terimakasih yang sebelumnya udah review chap 1 sebelum di rombak.


	2. Pertemuan

**Title:** El Dorado

**By:** Aitalee

**Disclaimer:** This story is mine. Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME.

**Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural.

**Rated:** T

**Main Cast:** All EXO members (ot12)

**Other Cast: **Another K-artis, OC

**Warning:** AU, mungkin beberapa kalimat yang kurang bisa dimengerti, banyak kata-kata yang merupakan imajinasi author sendiri.

* * *

"_Telah terjadi gempa dengan kekuatan 5,5 skala __richter__ di distrik dua Dyo. Gempa itu menyebabkan beberapa rumah penduduk rusak karena pusat yang berada tepat di pemukiman penduduk. Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi gempa dengan titik pusat yang sama-"_

'_Klik'_

"Ambilkan ponselku, cepat.".

Seorang pria dewasa dengan umur kisaran tiga puluh, memijit dahinya pelan dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lengan sofa yang empuk. Pelayan yang ia suruh tadi sudah menghilang di balik pintu cokelat tua nan kokoh yang menempel pada dinding kuat dengan ukiran-ukiran unik di permukaannya.

"Kejadian-kejadian ini membuat kepalaku pening." Bisiknya pelan.

Pelayan yang tadi ditugaskan mengambil ponsel akhirnya kembali. Ia menunduk sebelum memberi ponsel itu. "Ini tuan," ucapnya lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan ini.

Laki-laki yang masih menatap layar ponselnya itu mengumpat kesal sambil medial nomor telepon.

"_Halo."_

Terdengar suara wanita di seberang sana, laki-laki itu segera membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau lihat berita?"

"_Ya."_

"Apakah serangkaian peristiwa ini tidak aneh?"

"_Kau mulai waspada seandainya mereka muncul huh?" _Suara di seberang sana bicara dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tidak ada salahnya, _kan_?"

"_Baiklah, terserah kau saja."_

"Kau tahu sendiri Jessi. Seminggu yang lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah toko roti membeku di distrik dua di Trion dalam satu hari, sekarang pun juga di Dyo— gempa itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali dengan titik pusat yang sama."

"_Oh, jangan lupakan taman kota distrik lima di Tessaron beberapa hari lalu yang terbakar padahal jelas-jelas hari itu hujan."_

"Aku ingat itu, Jessica. Tidak perlu di ingatkan."

"_Kita harus bertindak cepat."_

"Kau juga percaya ramalan itu?"

"_Tidak ada salahnya kan? Seharusnya kau hubungi petinggi Dyo, bukan aku. Sekali lagi kutekankan. Kita. Harus. Bertindak. Cepat."_

Lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu tersenyum simpul sebelum memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Dia adalah Ikarus Sezer, seorang pemimpin di negeri Trion walaupun usianya baru bekisar tiga puluhan. Sedangkan yang tadi berbicara dengannya adalah Jessica Jung, seorang wanita cantik yang memimpin Tessaron.

.

Seorang remaja sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon Elm yang lebat daunnya. Sesekali dia terkikik bersama seorang anak kecil di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, apa itu laut?" anak kecil itu mengemut sebuah permen lolipop, membuat sebelah pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Kau tahu dari mana kata laut itu?" yang lebih tua mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka dengan pertanyaan anak kecil di pangkuannya.

"Kemarin Lizzie bercerita kepada teman-teman kalau di luar dinding ada laut yang luas sekali! Lalu, lalu dia bilang kalau di luar sana itu indah dan ada peri!" anak kecil bernama Minsoo itu bercerita dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, ia menggoyangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang menggantung tak menyentuh rumput hijau di bawah bangku.

"Minsoo, jangan mudah percaya dengan orang lain oke?"

"Tapi Chanyeol-hyung, kata Lizzie, peri itu punya sayap dan bisa terbang. Minsoo juga ingin punya sayap dan bisa terbang tanpa naik pesawat tanpa jendela lagi, hyung!"

Minsoo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau memundurkan kepalanya sedikit agar tak terkena tangan mungil anak kecil di pangkuannya.

"Minsoo-ah, ayo pulang."

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menghampiri mereka, kedua tangannya penuh dengan jinjingan plastik.

"Ah, Ibu sudah kembali. Chanyeol-hyung, lain kali main lagi ya!" Minsoo melompat kegirangan, mendaratkan kakinya ke rumput lalu berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Minsoo, Chanyeol!"

"Tak apa-apa bibi." Balas Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya, senyuman lebar ia pamerkan bersama deretan gigi-gigi putih yang rapi.

Setelah melihat sepasang ibu dan anak itu pergi, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas mendapati dedaunan hijau pohon Elm yang subur. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Diliriknya jam tangan digital yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

Hampir malam dan ia malas pulang.

Hari ini Chanyeol lulus SMA dan ia akan berangkat ke Dyo—negeri tetangga- seminggu lagi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Di sana adalah tempat yang sangat bagus untuk pendidikan. Setidaknya itulah kata orang tuanya.

Dirinya enggan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk tinggal di negeri lain, apalagi hanya pulang setiap enam bulan sekali. Tetapi, itulah yang di inginkan kedua orang tuanya. Pendidikan yang bagus seperti kakaknya, Yura, yang kini bekerja menjadi seorang presenter berita dengan nama yang berkibar sekaligus menjadi direktur di salah satu stasiun tv ternama di negerinya, Ena.

_Huah_.

Chanyeol menatap lurus, pada pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat-rapat. Yang mulai gelap karena hari yang kian sore. Dan karena itu, matanya membulat ketika menangkap cahaya seperti kabut yang melayang. Dengan bentuk seperti hewan, juga beberapa bentuk abstrak lainnya. Melayang lalu menghilang saat keluar dari pepohonan. Juga, telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang berteriak kegirangan.

Dirinya bergidik ngeri. Namun saat otaknya berpikir ulang, dia yakin kalau itu adalah ulah manusia. Dan, karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran, kaki-kaki panjangnya refleks berjalan ke dalam hutan. Chanyeol tidak dapat mencegahnya karena ia sendiri pun penasaran.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sekitar tiga menit ke dalam hutan yang mulai gelap itu, dituntun oleh cahaya-cahaya yang melayang dari satu sumber, Chanyeol berhenti saat mendapati seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon membelakangi dirinya, cahaya terang memantul di wajah orang itu. Menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, orang itu refleks berdiri. Hendak kabur.

_Untuk apa dia di sini?_

Dia sepertinya seorang remaja laki-laki. Chanyeol yakin orang itu memakai seragam SMA, dan itu merupakan seragam SMA terkenal di Ena. Namun, sebelum Chanyeol melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, orang itu kabur dan Chanyeol dengan refleks mengejarnya.

Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh untuk melihat dengan jelas dari tangan pemuda itu, memancar cahaya yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Dan cahaya itu seperti melayang ke arahnya, dengan bentuk abstrak mengelilinginya untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Bagaimana pun hal itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan dirinya, tidak juga dengan hutan yang kian gelap, dia malah semakin penasaran.

'_Apa yang ia bawa?'_

Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki mereka membawa keduanya pada sebuah tanah lapang dengan ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi-tinggi. Keluar dari hutan. Dan, satu kilometer dari mereka, berdiri kokoh dinding besar dengan tinggi menjulang menembus udara.

"Kenapa—_haah _kau mengikutiku?" pemuda itu berbicara dengan nafas terputus-putus, tangannya di sembunyikan di balik punggung. Dengan dirinya yang membelakangi matahari, karena itu Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya asal, karena dia pun tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa keinginannya. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati karena kebodohannya mengikuti orang ini hingga perbatasan. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aku—" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangannya pada rumput-rumput di bawah kakinya, matanya melirik sesuatu yang menarik. "Oh hei, bunga apa ini. Cantik sekali," refleks, ia berjongkok menatap bunga di depannya. Sangat mudah teralihkan.

"Bunga itu, jangan mende—"

_Puff_

"—kat."

Telat. Sebuah debu berwarna Jingga keluar dari bunga yang lalu menguncup. Seolah debu itu di tiupkan dari dalam sana. Chanyeol menutup matanya lalu bersin, dan pingsan. Atau mungkin tertidur.

"Aish, merepotkan..." orang itu menggaruk kepalanya, matanya menatap Chanyeol bingung. Pikirannya terus berargumen untuk membawa orang ini kembali ke kota atau tidak.

Dan karena dirinya terlalu baik—menurutnya. Dia harus bersusah-susah membopong pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, walau sepertinya mereka seumuran, sama-sama memakai seragam SMA. Dengan matahari yang mulai mengantuk, hanya cahaya Jingga pekat menemaninya. Tidak saat dirinya sampai di hutan, dia mengeluarkan cahaya dari jari telunjuknya dan cahaya putih terang benderang menemaninya, dengan radius pandang tiga meter.

Namun, saat dirinya sampai di tengah hutan. Sebuah cahaya kuning mendekatinya, dia pun tersenyum saat cahaya itu hinggap di pundaknya dan mendekat pada telinganya. Membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dia juga?"

"Hm, benarkah? Tidak ada tanda apapun seperti yang kau bilang."

"Ah, benar juga. Tidak muncul berbarengan ya."

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

.

Di bawah cahaya terik matahari yang terhalang dedaunan, seorang pria berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Titik-titik peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Xiumin kembali ke Dyo, dan kini ia akan mengambil mata kuliah selanjutnya di gedung lain.

Sebelumnya adalah libur semester, dua Minggu Xiumin pulang ke negeri asalnya, Trion, bukanlah apa-apa, bahkan ia masih rindu kepada kedua orang tuanya yang ia , mengingat insiden toko roti yang beku karenanya beberapa hari lalu karena ulahnya, di distrik dua, membuatnya mau tak mau segera pergi negeri itu demi keselamatannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan memojokkan.

Malam itu ia sedang kesal kepada seorang penjaga kasir toko roti karena saat ia mengeluh tentang kembalian yang kurang, ia malah di maki-maki oleh penjaga kasir yang menuduhnya berbohong. Tak terima dituduh begitu, Xiumin naik pitam dan menggebrak meja kasir, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya terjadi membuat Xiumin tercengang.

Karena sepersekian detik setelah telapak tangannya menyentuh meja, meja itu membeku, seluruh permukaannya dilapisi es tipis. Dan dirinya mulai takut saat es itu perlahan merambat ke lantai, dinding, hingga seluruh ruangan, membuat keseluruhan toko itu dilapisi es.

Jadi, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan toko—tak peduli dengan penjaga kasir yang terus-terusan berteriak padanya.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan simbol aneh yang muncul di pergelangan tangannya saat itu juga. Dan sejak saat itu, apapun yang di sentuhnya, membeku. Xiumin hampir gila karena hal itu, lalu ia membungkus tangannya dengan sarung tangan. Dan, hal aneh itu berhenti kecuali saat ia melepaskan sarung tangan miliknya.

Banyak sekali wajah-wajah baru dijumpainya di gedung ini. Xiumin yakin mereka adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru.

Saat sudah berada di depan pintu kelas selanjutnya, Xiumin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memasuki kelas itu. Kehadirannya disambut sapaan-sapaan beberapa temannya, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, membalas sapaan untuknya.

"Hei, lama tak bertemu."

Seorang pria menyapanya saat ia mendudukkan diri di bangku. Xiumin menoleh ke sumber suara, itu Luhan, teman baiknya.

"Hai Lu!" Xiumin tersenyum lebar sebelum dirinya meninju pelan bahu Luhan.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa."

"Lepaslah kalau kau tidak ingin di cap aneh."

"Diamlah, aku akan melepasnya." Xiumin melepas sarung tangannya dengan hati-hati dan gugup, ditaruhnya sepasang sarung tangan itu di meja.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku kira tanganmu terluka," Luhan menghela nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya pada bangku. "Dan hey, kau tahu, aku punya simbol keren di sini. Lihat, ini muncul begitu saja beberapa hari yang lalu." Luhan membalik tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan sebuah simbol aneh di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku juga—ah tidak."

"Juga apa?"

"Tidak, maksudku itu keren huh." Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Simbol itu tidak sama dengan miliknya. Ia menarik lengan kemejanya untuk menutupi simbol yang juga tergambar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, tidak ingin Luhan mengetahuinya.

Xiumin bingung, otaknya masih terus memikirkan hal yang sama. Kenapa dan bagaimana. Jarinya meraih sebuah pensil miliknya yang tadi ia taruh di atas meja, memainkan pensil itu dengan jemarinya sebelum ia memekik pelan dan membuangnya. Membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya bingung, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

Xiumin yakin pensil di tangannya itu membeku, jadi ia membuangnya. Namun kini ia merasakan hal yang lebih buruk, saat ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas meja, dia bisa merasakan dingin yang merambat.

_Sial._

Keseluruhan meja panjang itu tertutupi lapisan es, membuat beberapa mahasiswa maupun siswi refleks mengangkat tangan dan barang-barang mereka dari atas meja.

_Sial._

Ruangan itu riuh. Xiumin segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari kelas ini. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya, melangkah dengan rasa penasaran dan bingung.

Xiumin memakai sarung tangan itu lagi, sebuah kesalahan melepasnya dari tangan. Kakinya menuntun dirinya ke toilet, dan setelah sampai di depan toilet, terbukalah pintu itu dan sesaat dirinya di telan pintu.

Tangannya mengusap sensor merah di atas wastafel, lalu mengucurlah air dari lubang yang berbentuk guci tersebut. Xiumin membuka sarung tangan kirinya, nafasnya memburu, jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada air yang mengalir. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan dengan perasaan takut.

Air itu membeku dan pintu toilet terbuka.

"Xiumin, kau kenapa?" itu Luhan, menghampiri Xiumin dengan tatapan curiga. "Aku yakin ada yang salah denganmu,"

Xiumin lantas berbalik, menggeleng cepat pada Luhan. "Mungkin aku hanya sakit."

"Sakit tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan, aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu." Luhan menghampiri Xiumin dengan langkah besar, membuat Xiumin mundur namun dirinya tertahan dinding wastafel.

"Tanganmu,"

"Tidak, jangan sentuh."

Luhan bersikeras menarik tangan Xiumin, namun dirinya tidak terlalu lincah untuk hal ini.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU." Xiumin berteriak, membuat Luhan terhenyak dan menghentikan tangannya. Namun mata rusanya tertuju pada Xiumin yang menyingkir dari wastafel, menampakkan air yang beku.

"Kalau kau menyentuhku, kau akan bernasib seperti air ini." Ucap Xiumin, membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Berarti kau—tidak, tunggu dulu. Aku harus menunjukkan ini juga padamu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus membekukan satu barang lagi agar aku percaya." Luhan mengambil pena yang bertengger di saku kemejanya.

Mengerti, Xiumin menyentuh ujung pena yang melayang. Dan es itu merambat. Sebelum es merambat, Luhan menjatuhkan pena itu pada wastafel dengan air yang membeku. Dia bertepuk tangan masih dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Kalau begitu, lihat pulpen itu baik-baik." Ujar Luhan.

Xiumin menurut, memperhatikan pulpen yang diam. Dan satu detik kemudian, pulpen itu melayang. Membuat matanya membulat, menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Luhan kau juga?"

Saat itu, pintu terbuka dan pulpen yang melayang kini terjatuh. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap mahasiswa yang datang, dengan perasaan was-was.

Orang itu membalik tangannya, dan cahaya terang memancar dari telapak tangannya. "Nah, aku yakin di sini tidak ada si—" mahasiswa itu menatap mereka perlahan dengan mata yang perlahan membulat,

Luhan dan Xiumin terhenyak akan apa yang ada di lengan mahasiswa tersebut.

Lima detik mereka mematung dengan mulut yang menganga. Sebelum akhirnya orang itu berbalik dan keluar dari toilet. Membuat Luhan dan Xiumin mengejarnya. Mereka bersama-sama menoleh ke arah kiri, seseorang berlari.

Menyusuri koridor, melewati beberapa kelas yang sedang sibuk, keluar gedung, hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga sudah berada di belakang gedung yang berbatasan langsung dengan dinding tinggi nan kokoh tersebut.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Astaga kenapa aku selalu dikejar. Kenapa kalian mengejarku?" laki-laki itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, terengah-engah karena lelah dikejar.

"Kau cahaya. Maksudku itu, apa kau juga seperti itu- ah maksudku." Luhan berkata gugup.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" orang itu berkacak pinggang sambil memandang Luhan dan Xiumin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau mahasiswa baru bukan? Tunjukkan kesopananmu dan jangan menyembunyikan hal aneh itu dari kami, karena kami melihat semuanya." Itu Xiumin, berkata dengan nada tidak menyenangkan.

Luhan masih terengah, tanpa berkata lagi, ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga setengah. Memperlihatkan sebuah simbol di pergelangan tangannya sementara Xiumin mengambil sebuah batu di samping kakinya, ia memegang batu itu dengan tangan kanannya yang telanjang dan sepersekian detik kemudian batu itu membeku.

"Sepertinya kita berada di situasi yang sama," Xiumin menjatuhkan batu kecil itu.

Orang itu bertepuk tangan, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Kau beruntung memperlihatkannya padaku, jika tidak kau pasti sudah berakhir di depan meja para petinggi sekarang, hahahahaha." Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Xiumin, menepuk pundaknya lalu menatap Luhan bergantian.

"Maksudmu?" alis Luhan bertaut.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan simbol di pergelangan tangannya.

Xiumin sesekali menoleh pada orang yang baru dikenal ini di sebelahnya. Seorang mahasiswa baru, dua tahun di bawahnya. Dengan rambut cokelat terang agak bergelombang, 7:3 poninya disampingkan ke kiri, mata sipitnya dipoles eyeliner sehingga membuat garis mata itu tegas.

Mereka bertiga tidak lagi peduli dengan kelas yang seharusnya mereka ambil saat ini. Duduk di atas akar pohon Oak yang keluar dari tanah, daun yang rindang, saling bertanya satu sama lain.

"Jadi apa yang kau tahu tentang simbol-simbol ini?" ucap Xiumin membuka percakapan.

"Well, itu berarti kita adalah orang yang diramalkan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai, di silangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu ia berbaring di rumput.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatap dedaunan rindang. Ia bisa melihat kelipan di manik mata cokelat yang terbingkai kelopak sipit itu, seperti ada hamparan bintang di dalamnya.

"Entahlah aku kurang mengerti apa kata- OH YA! Kau tahu peri? Astaga mereka benar-benar ada! Mereka yang menceritakan ramalan itu padaku!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit, jika saja Xiumin tidak menghindar, pasti dahi mereka saling mencium satu sama lain.

"Peri- tidak, Elf, ukuran tubuh mereka sangat mini." Baekhyun membuat pose dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, matanya menyipit saat mengatakan 'mini'.

Luhan dan Xiumin tidak merespons, masih melemparkan tatapan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Mereka bilang akan ada dua belas orang—astaga apa benar sebanyak itu. Dua belas orang yang akan menyatukan manusia dengan kaum Mythsis," Baekhyun menarik nafas sejenak, "tidakkah kau penasaran apa yang ada di balik dinding tinggi itu?" telunjuknya menunjuk dinding tinggi menjulang yang berdiri kokoh sekitar dua kilometer dari mereka.

"Uhm, dunia yang hancur dan monster?" balas Luhan.

"Bukan. Semua itu hanya akal-akalan para petinggi agar kita tidak coba-coba keluar dari sini. Kau tahu, di luar itu sebenarnya sangatlah indah, bahkan lebih indah dari taman-taman ataupun hutan buatan di Trion."

"Aku ragu." Ucap Xiumin. Sungguh kepalanya sangat pening memikirkan hal-hal di luar nalar.

"Oh ayolah, apa kalian tidak penasaran akan apa yang ada di luar dinding itu? Apa kalian tidak tertarik untuk membuktikan dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri apa dunia luar sangatlah mengerikan seperti apa yang dikatakan orang tua atau kakek nenek kalian?"

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Merenungi perkataan Baekhyun.

"Salah satu yang punya kemampuan teleportasi sedang mencari kita."

"Apa itu teleportasi?" tanya Luhan.

"Yea, kemampuan seperti berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain dalam waktu yang singkat. Hanya sepersekian detik."

"Woah, keren..." Xiumin mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, mulutnya membulat sempurna.

"Kita harus menemuinya sebelum orang lain, atau dia harus menemui kita sebelum orang lain. Ayo cepat bangun." Baekhyun berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang tadi duduk di rumput. Dibantunya Luhan dan Xiumin untuk berdiri dengan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku masih ragu dengan ucapanmu, Baekhyun. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya sedikit berpetualang bukan?" Xiumin menatap Luhan, dibalas dengan anggukan mantap.

Baekhyun mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan Xiumin. Dan, mulai saat ini petualangan mereka dimulai. Daripada menunggu orang yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi menemui mereka, ada baiknya mereka mencari orang yang sama seperti mereka sebelum terlambat.

"Selamat datang kawanku, mulai saat ini mari bekerja sama demi keselamatan masing-masing. Aku, Byun Baekhyun, salah satu anggota yang mempunyai kekuatan Lunarkinesis, atau cahaya. Kau, Xiumin, anggota dengan kekuatan Cryrokinesis, kemampuan untuk membekukan apa pun yang kau sentuh. Dan Luhan, Telekinesis, kemampuan pikiran untuk melihat masa depan juga mengendalikan barang."

"Terkadang ada kejadian di luar nalar yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan teori fisika dan lainnya. Percayalah pada keajaiban itu sendiri." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

.

"Apanya yang membeku?" seorang wanita yang merupakan petinggi negeri Dyo itu menaikkan sebelah alis, Aluna Yaz namanya, berambut abu-abu terang yang menjuntai indah hingga punggung. Ia duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki, menatap lawan bicara yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sebuah meja di Universitas Glousee membeku. Yaz, kau harus mengambil tindakan." Wanita itu mengulang perkataannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa salah satu anak ramalan itu?" tanya Yaz.

"Kemungkinan besar iya," wanita cantik dengan _name tag_ Tiffany itu menyesap teh hitam di cangkirnya dengan tenang. "Dan ada gempa bumi juga di Dyo, juga angin yang tak wajar, oh jangan lupa perubahan yang sangat aneh tiga hari ini."

"Wow, apa mereka semua berkumpul di Dyo?" Yaz membulatkan matanya kaget, ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Menurutku iya, karena ini merupakan tahun ajaran baru."

"Mereka semua bocah ya. Apa kekuatan mereka bangkit di waktu yang sama?"

"Kau harus mengambil tindakkan." Tiffany menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, menatap punggung Yaz sinis.

"Mereka punya tanda di tubuh mereka bukan? Tinggal periksa satu-satu." Yaz tersenyum saat ide itu membentang di otaknya, saat rencana yang selama ini ia rundingkan dengan empat kepala negara lainnya perlahan terwujud.

"Tidak sesimpel itu, mereka akan curiga." Tiffany menatap Yaz dengan mata yang menyipit, heran kenapa wanita berumur tiga puluh empat di hadapannya ini tersenyum.

"Buat alasan kelas renang, pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin apalah itu di seluruh sekolah di Dyo, terutama di SMA dan Universitas. Tandai yang memiliki tato aneh, suruh para pemeriksa mengirimkan gambar tato itu padaku, juga data diri mereka." Yaz menatap gedung-gedung modern di balik kaca besarnya itu, dia mengulas senyuman di bibirnya.

"Baik." Tiffany berdiri, membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan Yaz.

"Sampaikan pada petinggi lainnya, besok jam delapan pagi, kita adakan pertemuan."

.

Kai sedang menyesap minuman kalengnya ketika pengumuman itu tiba-tiba menggema di kafetaria.

"_**Sekali lagi, mohon seluruh anak laki-laki ke ruang kesehatan untuk menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan. Dimulai dari kelas sepuluh A."**_

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**-Chapter 1, End-**_

_A/N: _saya baru nyadar kalau chapter 1 yang belum diedit, bahasanya amburadul, susah dimengerti.-. dan, ini sudah saya rombak habis2an dan ada beberapa alur yang diubah.

Dan juga, kalau ada kata2 yang ambigu/susah dimengerti, hubungi saya ya. Biar langsung di edit. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Diharapkan jangan jadi sider :v dan silahkan klik kotak review serta tumpahkan pendapat kalian.

Yang mau request cast juga bisa hehe.

Terima kasih untuk; _**ariee evilcuteelf 9, Kyuminjoong, yesaya. Mei, jisun kim, siscaMinstalove, luexolu xoxo, kaisoodotcom, HyuieYunnie, Shineexo, pooarie3, Crystalized Harmony, neli amelia**_, yang udah review sebelum cerita ini di rombak:

**Mind to Review?**

**Thanks^^**


	3. Pertemuan -2-

**Title:** El Dorado

**By:** Aitalee

**Disclaimer:** This story is mine. Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME.

**Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural.

**Rated:** T

**Main Cast:** All EXO members (ot12)

**Other Cast: **Another K-artis, OC

**Warning:** AU, mungkin beberapa kalimat yang kurang bisa dimengerti, banyak kata-kata yang merupakan imajinasi author sendiri.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

"_**Sekali lagi, mohon seluruh anak laki-laki ke ruang kesehatan untuk menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan. Dimulai dari kelas sepuluh A."**_

Seisi kafetaria SMA Faibree mendadak riuh setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Berbeda dengan seorang siswa yang hanya terdiam di salah satu meja kafetaria. Kai— terlihat berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pamit kepada teman-teman satu mejanya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Tentu saja dia berbohong, terbukti saat ia berbelok arah menuju kamar mandi laki-laki.

Siswa berambut hitam itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Ia tersenyum saat tak mendapati orang lain di toilet.

_Great, toilet sedang sepi. _

Kai pun mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar di saku celananya. Ia menatap layar tipis itu sekilas sebelum menekan tombol yang ada di atas ponsel dan keluarlah sebuah alat untuk ia sematkan di telinga.

"_Ya! Lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon ku." _

Kai sedikit meringis ketika mendengar teriakan di seberang sana tepat di telinganya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "yang peting sekarang sudah ku angkat."

"_Apa sekolahmu juga mengadakan pemeriksaan kesehatan untuk siswa laki-laki?"_

"Sekolahmu juga?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Ya. Aneh bukan? Kenapa hanya siswa laki-laki? Aku yakin Aluna berengsek itu adalah dalang di balik semua ini."_

"Kita bertemu sekarang. Gunakan kekuatanmu, aku akan teleport."

Kai bersiap-siap untuk menutup teleponnya ketika suara di seberang menyahut lagi, _"aku terlalu lelah untuk membekukan waktu—"_

"Aisssh, hubungi Suho." Kai berdecak kesal.

"_Kenapa tidak kau saja?"_

"Astaga Tao." Kai semakin kesal.

"_Oke baiklah."_

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berbicara dengan orang ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ia menyentuh earphone yang tersemat di telinganya, lalu benda itu membias menjadi kubus-kubus yang melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Kemudian ia menaruh kembali persegi tipis berwarna hitam itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Kai berjalan keluar dari toilet laki-laki dengan tenang tanpa langkah terburu-buru. Beberapa hari sebelum ini, dia sudah diperingatkan akan kemungkinan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi, jadi dia harus mengontrol setiap tindakannya. Ia melenggang pergi untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah, mengabaikan pengumuman yang menyuruh siswa laki-laki kelas XIA untuk ke ruangan kesehatan. Padahal sebentar lagi adalah giliran kelasnya.

Namun Kai terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat gerbang sekolah yang ditutup. Dia baru ingat jam ini masih jam sekolah, pintu gerbang pasti ditutup. Dan, sialnya lagi ada penjaga sekolah yang setia menunggu di samping gerbang.

_Ah, merepotkan._

Kai memeriksa sekitarnya sebelum berbalik arah menuju sebuah pohon rindang di samping gedung sekolahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sembari mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan jejak berupa semburat asap hitam yang mulai membaur bersama udara di tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

Dan kini, Kai sudah ada di luar sekolah. Di depan gerbang timur, berdiri sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, beruntung sekali tidak ada seseorang pun yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar. Maka ia berjalan ke tempat biasanya. Di sana ada seorang laki-laki yang memakai setelan jas mahal sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil menelepon.

Itu Suho.

Kai tersenyum. Seperti biasa, orang yang satu ini sangat cepat mengambil tindakan. Suho pasti sudah datang dan menunggu sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Suho!" Kai berjalan menghampiri orang itu, yang di panggil pun menutup teleponnya dan berbalik menatap Kai.

"Tambahkan hyung. Perhatikan sopan santunmu," Suho menaruh tangannya di saku celana. Dengan setelan jas rapi, bisa ditebak dari penampilannya kalau orang ini bukanlah orang biasa, setidaknya orang kaya.

"Oke baiklah Suho-hyung." Jawab Kai asal.

"Apa sekolahmu melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan?"

"Ya," jawab Kai sambil duduk di sebelah Suho.

"Universitas Cloint juga, sepertinya mereka memeriksa seluruh sekolah di negeri ini. Aku punya firasat mereka mencari orang-orang yang memiliki simbol ini," Suho berkata sambil menggulung lengan jasnya, memperlihatkan sebuah simbol kepada Kai.

Kai melirik pergelangan tangan Suho sejenak dan mengangguk, "sebentar lagi kelasku akan di periksa, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku punya rencana untukmu, kita butuh Tao. Dia harus membekukan waktu, lalu mengisi tabel kesehatanmu sebelum kau diperiksa. Usahakan tulisannya mirip dengan yang lain." Suho berkata dengan mantap. "Sebentar lagi dia sam—nah, dia sudah sampai."

Kai mendaratkan pandangannya pada sebuah mobil yang menghampiri mereka, dan benar saja, Tao langsung keluar mobil ketika pintu itu menggeser otomatis. Namun saat dirinya nampak, tangan kirinya menutup mulut sementara tangan kanannya memegang perut.

"Aku mau muntah," ia langsung berlari menuju sebuah pohon lalu mengeluarkan isi perutnya di rumput yang menutupi akar pohon.

Menular, Kai dan Suho merasa mual, dan mereka membuang pandangan mereka dari Tao.

"Hoek, astaga sarapanku sepertinya hilang semua. Astaga Suho kau ini—"

"Tambahkan hyung," ucap Suho mencela. Masih enggan melihat Tao yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya.

"Persetan dengan hyung. Apa-apaan kau memasang mode balap di mobilmu? Astaga kalau aku tahu, aku lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada berkendara dengan supir otomatismu."

"Aku yakin di sekolahmu ada salah satu dari kita," Suho menoleh pada Kai, mengabaikan Tao yang protes padanya.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa Universitasmu sendiri, hyung?" tanya Kai, membalas perkataan Suho barusan.

"Belum." Balasnya yang dihadiahi tatapan tak menyenangkan dari Kai dan Tao. Sementara Suho berpura-pura tak melihat, membenahi kemeja di bawah jasnya yang terlihat kusut. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tabel kesehatanmu sendiri, Tao?"

"Tentu," jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tidak ingat kalau satu jam yang lalu ia panik menelepon Suho, menangis meminta tolong.

"Selesaikan ini dan karena universitasku juga melakukan pemeriksaan satu jam lagi, aku butuh bantuan kalian."

.

Kedua siswa SMA itu sedang menghadap kepala sekolah, menundukkan kepala—tak berani menatap sang Kepala Sekolah yang sedang mengomel. Enggan berbicara, karena telinga mereka sudah terlalu panas dengan omelan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kalian pasti tahu kalau di sekolah ini tidak boleh memakai tato. Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka murid teladan seperti Kyungsoo bahkan membuat tato permanen." Kepala Sekolah SMA Faibree itu berdiri mengitari mereka berdua, dengan sebuah kayu kurus berlapis cat cokelat di tangan kirinya, sesekali kayu itu mendarat di punggung ataupun lengan Kyungsoo atau Sehun secara bergantian.

"Maaf," Kyungsoo semakin menunduk. Reputasinya sebagai siswa dengan catatan terbaik selama dua tahun ini, sudah tercoret.

"Sudah ku bilang ini muncul begitu saja." Siswa di sebelahnya, Oh Sehun, mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara. Membela diri.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, Sehun? Mana ada tato muncul begitu saja. Aku tidak terima alasan apapun, masing-masing dari kalian mendapat poin minus lima puluh dan kalian di skors selama satu Minggu."

"Tidak bisa begitu—" Kyungsoo protes. Jelas dirinya tidak terima dengan sanksi yang di berikan karena dirinya murni tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu menahu tentang tato yang tergambar begitu saja di lengannya.

"Keluar dari ruanganku, sekarang!" pria berumur kisaran lima puluh itu membentak, kayu yang ia genggam dibanting dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menurut, mereka lekas berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan kepala menunduk. Dan setelah memastikan mereka berdua sudah menjauh, kepala sekolah itu segera meraih ponsel di mejanya, mengusap layar tipis itu sekali dan menyematkan alat dengar di telinganya.

"Halo. Ini kepala sekolah SMA Faibre di distrik satu Dyo. Siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun, simbol aneh di pergelangan tangan kiri. Ya, aku yakin. Yang satu berbentuk seperti kepala semut, yang satu berbentuk bulat dengan sabit-sabit di sekelilingnya. Oke. Baiklah. Akan ku kirim alamat rumah mereka." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Diusapnya kepala dengan sedikit rambut miliknya, lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu kembali.

Di waktu yang sama namun berlainan tempat, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang melangkah bersebelahan, menyusuri koridor.

Dilihat dari warna dasi yang berbeda, bisa diketahui kalau Kyungsoo adalah siswa tahun ketiga, sementara Sehun masih tahun kedua. Masih hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berkata selama beberapa menit berjalan, ditemani suara langkah kaki yang menggema pada permukaan dinding koridor.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Melihat Sehun yang berbelok arah keluar gedung sekolah, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Sehun yang berjalan tanpa peduli padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sehun menjawab dengan suara pelan tanpa menoleh, namun masih dapat didengar Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki pendek Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun, menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Dirinya sudah terlalu tidak bersemangat untuk mengikuti kelas, persetan dengan semua peraturan. Sehun mengabaikannya, tak ambil pusing kalau kakak kelasnya mengekor di belakang. Membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya, di bawah pohon Maple, agak berjauhan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Kyungsoo agak kesal juga karena orang ini sedari tadi diam, rasa penasaran Kyungsoo tidak bisa ditahan lagi, akhirnya dia bertanya, "apa simbol itu muncul begitu saja?"

"Ya, begitulah." Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap dedaunan rindang yang menutupi sinar matahari.

"Aku juga."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo, matanya menyiratkan keingintahuan.

"Entahlah. Beberapa hari lalu aku sedang marah, dan, ya... terjadi gempa lalu simbol ini muncul begitu saja," Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya.

"Jadi gempa itu muncul karena dirimu?"

"Menurutmu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, dan aku yakin itu pasti kau." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yakin.

"Apa kau juga seperti aku?"

"Sepertinya begitu, kemarin aku lupa sedang melakukan apa, tapi angin bertiup sangat kencang saat itu. Bukan hanya kemarin sih kejadiannya. Sering kali angin bertiup kencang saat emosiku sedang naik, kejadiannya sudah berlangsung sekitar satu atau dua Minggu yang lalu."

Mereka berdua saling menatap heran.

"Kenapa saat marah?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin karena saat itu emosi kita naik dan sulit dikendalikan, menurutku begitu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu.

"Entahlah, yang jelas hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di jelaskan dengan teori fisika." Sehun lalu terdiam, masih dengan pikiran yang melayang sebelum ia menawari tawaran aneh, "kau ingin lihat kekuatanku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan mata doe miliknya, agak bingung sekaligus penasaran akan apa yang ingin Sehun perlihatkan. Angin pun berhembus seiring dengan gumpalan awan yang bergerak menutupi matahari, membuat bayang-bayang dedaunan semakin gelap.

Sehun mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya sedikit tinggi, dahinya berkerut dan matanya memancarkan konsentrasi penuh. Sesaat kemudian, udara-udara di atas telapak tangan Sehun bergerak-gerak, Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu membentuk sebuah pusaran kecil.

"Aku sedikit belajar mengendalikannya,"

"Woo, Hebat sekali! Apa kau ingin melihat kekuatanku juga?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan semangat, kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada, matanya berbinar menatap Sehun.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, tadi Kyungsoo berkata, ia bisa menyebabkan gempa bumi. Dan, akan berbahaya kalau dia menunjukkan kekuatannya di sini.

"Jangan! Berbahaya kalau sampai ada gempa di sini!" Sehun melotot, kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"Hanya bercanda. Uh, aku Do Kyungsoo, kelas tiga A."

"Oh Sehun, dua B. Keturunan Korea, huh? Aku juga." Ucap Sehun setelah menghentikan reaksi berlebihannya, wajahnya kembali datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Yan, begitulah. Dan jangan lupa embel-embel hyung untukku. Dan—apa yang akan kau lakukan saat di skors?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang kokoh pohon Maple, ia menutup kedua matanya sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Kau tahu, aku takut orang tua ku marah."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "bagaimana denganmu?" lanjutnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di rumput, menatap dedaunan rindang yang menghalangi sinar matahari, membuat dirinya teduh.

"Aku pun tidak tahu," gumam Kyungsoo seiring dengan nafasnya yang berdesir halus bersama hembusan angin. Dirinya bersandar pada batang pohon untuk mencari kenyamanan, matanya menatap dinding kokoh yang terbentang jauh di depan matanya, berpikir apa yang sebenarnya ada di luar sana, monster atau bukan.

.

.

"Kau gila hyung, bagaimana bisa aku menyusup ke seluruh sekolahan dan universitas di Dyo dalam waktu seminggu. Bisa-bisa aku muntah di bajumu." Kai membulatkan matanya tak percaya, pernyataan lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun di atasnya membuat dirinya kaget.

"Aku sudah memikirkan rencana ini semalaman, jadi percayalah. Rencana pasti berhasil, percaya padaku." Ucap Suho, meyakinkan kedua temannya.

"Bukannya kau tidak pernah sampai muntah ya—," ucap Tao, namun dia menghentikan kalimatnya yang belum tuntas saat Kai melayangkan tatapan tak mengenakkan.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus bergerak cepat, sembilan orang lagi harus kita temukan. Lagi pula kita akan saling membantu, Tao akan membekukan lalu kau akan membawa kita ke ruangan data sekolah untuk memeriksa catatan itu, aku akan membantu memeriksanya secepat kilat. Waktu yang berhenti sangat diperlukan untuk menghindari cctv." Jelas Suho penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau catatan itu tidak ada?" Tao angkat bicara, membuat dua orang yang sedang beradu argumen itu menatapnya sejenak.

"Nah," Kai menatap Suho.

"Percaya padaku, kalau tidak catatan kesehatan, catatan buruk juga perlu. Kau tahu kan kalau anak sekolah maupun mahasiswa di Dyo tidak boleh membuat tato? Dan mereka pasti diberi poin.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang." Kai mencibir kesal, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke lemari buku—atau tepatnya lemari komik milik Suho. Memilih-milih judul komik yang akan ia baca.

"Ah iya! Kudengar sebuah meja di Universitar Glousee membeku," ucap Tao. Kai dan Suho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap Tao, terlukis kebingungan di wajah keduanya. Mengerti kalau hyung-hyungnya ini bingung, Tao melanjutkan bicaranya, "kupikir kita harus mulai dari situ. Err, sekarang?"

"Baiklah, baiklah." melihat Suho yang sedari tadi menatapnya, Kai menaruh kembali komik yang akan dibacanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Suho dan Tao.

Kai merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kai, Suho dan Tao memegang tangan Kai.

"Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

"Tentu,"

Sepersekian detik kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang, meninggalkan jejak berupa kepulan asap hitam di tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Dan kini, mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang Universitas Glousee. Hari sudah malam, jam 8.35 malam, kemungkinan besar seluruh mahasiswa sudah pulang— itu terlihat dari sepinya bangunan ini.

Tao memeluk dirinya sendiri, bergidik ngeri akan gedung besar nan sepi di hadapan mereka.

"Oh ayolah, bahkan lampunya dinyalakan dan kau masih takut?" Kai melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia tersenyum mengejek kepada Tao.

"Aku tidak takut!" tukas Tao cepat.

"Kau bisa bekukan waktu sekarang juga? Lima menit?" Suho menghampiri Tao, menepuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tentu. Jatah tiap hari adalah tiga puluh menit." Tao merangkul pundak Kai dan Suho, ia memejamkan mata, menghitung sampai tiga dalam hatinya lalu membuka mata.

Dedaunan yang tadinya akan menyentuh tanah kini melayang di udara, partikel debu yang mengambang pun ikut terhenti, pula hembusan angin yang berhenti bertiup dan hanya hening yang ada. Waktu sudah dibekukan dan ini adalah saatnya mereka bertindak, hanya beberapa menit untuk menghemat energi yang Tao miliki.

"Nah, Kai, giliranmu." Tao menepuk pundak Kai, yang ditepuk pundaknya menoleh bingung, bergantian menatap wajah Tao dan Suho.

"Ke ruang data sekarang, pasti ada di sana." Ucap Suho dengan keyakinan penuh, sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Mereka pun saling merangkul saat Kai akan berteleportasi, sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang dan meninggalkan jejak berupa asap hitam seperti tadi.

Dan kini mereka sudah ada di ruangan yang penuh dengan lemari yang menempel di sepanjang dinding. Beberapa rak juga meja, bau kertas serta kayu yang sangat pekat, membuat ketiganya terbatuk saat pertama kali masuk ke sini.

"Wow, kita lihat bagaimana caramu memeriksa semua ini Suho." Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho.

"Mudah saja, tinggal cari laci berlabel 'catatan siswa'. Biasanya diurutkan menurut tanggal." Suho tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan menelusuri ruangan, mulai memeriksa satu-persatu lemari yang menempel dengan dinding.

Menjadi anak seorang pemilik sekolah sungguh menguntungkan, karena itu dia jadi tahu apa saja sistem pengurusan di tiap-tiap sekolah yang pastinya sama.

Suho menoleh ke belakangnya saat dirinya tidak mendengar suara apapun, dan dia mendapati Kai dan Tao yang hanya berdiri menatapnya tanpa minat membantu. "Bantu aku atau kutenggelamkan kalian berdua." Ancamnya dan itu tentu berhasil walau mereka berdua menggerakkan tangan dan kaki dengan enggan.

Hanya dua menit dan sepuluh detik yang dibutuhkan untuk menemukan catatan itu. Terima kasih pada Suho yang dengan cekatan membaca tiap label dan memeriksa dengan cepat.

"Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Luhan." Suho mengulang nama-nama itu berulang-ulang. Dikeluarkannya kamera dari sakunya, dan detik selanjutnya terdengar beberapa kali suara 'klik' dari kamera miliknya.

"Hyung, cepatlah. Sebaiknya kita sekalian ke Universitas atau SMA lainnya, mumpung aku punya banyak energi." Tao menghampiri Suho, ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Kau sanggup?" Suho menoleh kepada Tao, bertanya.

Tao mengangguk, "bagaimana denganmu Kai?" kali ini Tao menatap Kai yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Tidak akan muntah kan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Oke, selanjutnya Universitas Versist, Cloint, SMA Faibree, lalu yang lain." Ucap Suho mantap, dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

.

Malam yang terang karena bintang yang berhamparan di langit hitam, serta cahaya bulan penuh yang membuat segalanya indah. Semilir angin berhembus di udara, menerbangkan beberapa partikel kecil juga dedaunan pohon yang rapuh.

Tepat jam 12 malam.

Seorang pemuda dengan lesung pipi yang dalam di sebelah pipinya menatap lurus pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Bertumpu pada sebelah tangan, berdiri pada balkon apartemennya. Tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk menikmati pemandangan kota.

Berterima kasihlah pada ibumu yang telah membelikanmu apartemen ini, Lay.

Lay menghela nafas, dilihatnya simbol yang muncul begitu saja di pergelangan tangan kirinya sehari yang lalu, saat sebuah bola kasti dilempar hingga memecahkan kaca jendela. Hingga pecahan kaca itu terlempar pada Lay yang tepat berdiri di belakang jendela, membuat beberapa pecahan kaca menembus kulit putihnya.

Peluh mulai muncul di dahinya saat ia merasakan rasa perih itu, juga mengingat penyakit bawaan yang membuat darahnya sulit membeku saat dirinya luka. Wajahnya pucat. Orang-orang di toko buku itu lantas menghampirinya.

Ia berkata 'tidak apa-apa' sambil mencabut empat pecahan kaca yang menancap pada tangan serta pipinya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar nalar. Lukanya mengeluarkan sedikit asap dan perlahan merapat, hingga luka itu menghilang. Tanpa bekas sedikit pun.

Lima orang yang mengerumuninya lantas tercengang, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun kata-kata tertahan di lidah mereka. Dan Lay mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Karena ia tidak ingin ditanya sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Karena sungguh, itu adalah pertama kalinya lukanya sembuh sendiri. Dan saat ia berlari, sedikit rasa sakit menjalar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Perlahan muncul sebuah simbol hewan bertanduk.

Dan lebih buruk lagi, tadi pagi Universitasnya melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan dan jelas dirinya tertangkap karena tato itu Apalagi itu jelas tergambar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia memiliki catatan buruk sekarang.

Lay menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya, menatap ke bawah. Seseorang dengan pakaian serta topi serba hitam keluar dari gedung apartemen, dan langkahnya terhenti di dekat pohon pinus. Karena di dorong rasa penasaran, ia terus menatapi orang itu. Juga saat orang berpakaian hitam itu mendekat pada pohon pinus, berdiam diri beberapa saat sebelum cahaya Jingga terpancar dari tangannya, dan bisa dipastikan itu api. Lay yakin. Sangat yakin.

Mungkin sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Hal ini menyangkut dirinya juga. Walau belum tentu benar, tapi dia yakin bahwa api berada di tangan orang itu. Lay yakin mereka sama-sama memiliki kekuatan aneh, dan ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dan dia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menaiki lift untuk mencapai lantai paling dasar dan keluar dari gedung apartemen. Hanya untuk menemui orang yang tadi ia perhatikan, yang jelas-jelas mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya.

.

_Sial. _Persetan dengan kaca mobil nenek tua yang tak sengaja ia pecahkan. Karena itu ia harus membayar ganti rugi untuk mengganti kaca mobil itu dan sialnya lagi, mobil itu adalah mobil mahal, jadi biaya perbaikannya pun mahal.

Chen mengerang frustrasi sambil menendang kerikil yang menyapa ujung kakinya saat berjalan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk membayar sewa kamarnya bulan ini.

Chen, adalah mahasiswa dari negeri Trion. Dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Dyo beberapa Minggu yang lalu untuk menuntut ilmu dan dia sudah sial. Dan dia sangat bersyukur karena di terima di Universitas Versist yang merupakan salah satu perguruan tinggi favorit di sana.

Namun saat ia berteriak, terdengar gemuruh dari langit dan kilatan cahaya mengumpat di balik awan. Padahal sebelumnya langit malam sangat cerah. Tidak peduli akan hal itu, Chen terus-terusan memaki entah pada siapa. Tidak peduli suaranya hanya akan membias di udara.

Persetan jika dia mengganggu ketertiban umum karena berteriak dan menendang pada dini hari.

Saat ia melihat sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir jalan yang kosong, Chen memilih untuk istirahat, enggan kembali ke apartemennya. Mendudukkan dirinya sejenak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan lapisan busa tebal untuk bersandar. Sangat nyaman. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak dapat menepis pikiran tentang masalah-masalah yang terus saja bermunculan di sekitarnya.

Pagi tadi ada pemeriksaan dan tato berbentuk simbol aneh di pergelangan tangannya tak kunjung hilang, sudah berbagai cara ia lancarkan untuk menyingkirkan simbol ini. Tidak dengan cara memotong tangannya, tidak. Namun hal itu sudah terlanjur terjadi karena dia sudah mendapat poin minus.

Sekali lagi Chen mengerang frustrasi, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit yang sepenuhnya gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang. Karena terlalu lelah, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ada tiga orang dari jauh yang memperhatikan sikapnya.

'Puk'

"Yo, kau butuh bantuan. Wah, simbol apa itu."

Chen membuka mata, dan kini sudah ada seorang— tiga orang di dekatnya, dua orang duduk di kanan dan kirinya, sementara seorang lagi berdiri di hadapannya. Dia bingung bagaimana bisa tiga orang ini sudah ada di dekatnya padahal sebelumnya dirinya tidak merasakan kehadiran siapa pun.

"Siapa kalian?" Chen mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Memasang alarm waspada pada dirinya sendiri, berjaga kalau tiga orang di hadapannya berniat buruk.

"Kau punya simbol itu juga? Apa kekuatanmu. Oh ya, aku Suho." Itu Suho yang memperkenalkan diri, dengan seenaknya merangkul pundak Chen yang duduk di kanannya. Sedangkan yang dirangkul memasang alarm waspada.

"Huh?"

"Yang di sebelah kirimu itu Kai, yang sedang berdiri itu Tao. Salam kenal, tenang saja kita ini kawanmu."

Chen hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka bertiga bergantian.

Mengerti kalau orang yang dirangkulnya ini bingung, Suho menarik tangannya lalu berdiri. Dirinya mengedarkan pandangan ke sana-sini. Setelah mendapat objek yang ia cari, Suho tersenyum puas.

"Perhatikan aku,"

Chen terdiam sambil memperhatikan orang-sok-akrab yang mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menggerakkan jari-jarinya di udara dengan berirama. Dan saat tangan orang itu dibalut air yang bergerak melingkar, Chen hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku Kai, kemampuanku adalah teleportasi—berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Yang baru saja memainkan air adalah Suho, dengan kemampuan hydrokinesis atau mengendalikan air. Dan yang sedari tadi diam adalah Tao, chronokinesis, si pengendali waktu." Kai berdiri menghadap Chen, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku yakin kau mempunyai kemampuan elektrokinesis, bisa mengendalikan petir dan cuaca. Terbukti saat kau marah tadi, petir berkilat di balik awan yang bergerumul. Bergabunglah dengan kami, aku memaksa. Takdir luar biasa sedang menunggu kita. Karena jika tidak, hidupmu akan berakhir dan perang akan terulang." Kai tersenyum dengan tangan yang terulur pada Chen.

"Ikut kami. Akan kita jelaskan semua ini secara detail hingga rasa bingungmu itu hilang." Ujar Suho. Dia mengambil kunci mobil dari sakunya, menekan tombol kuning dan beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil sampai di hadapan mereka.

Keberuntungan memang berada di pihak mereka. Tak perlu mengerahkan tenaga untuk berjalan menuju apartemen yang mereka cari, orang yang dimaksud malah muncul di hadapan mereka. Terlebih lagi tak perlu mengeluarkan energi untuk berdebat.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka menuntut ilmu di sekolah-sekolah yang terkenal." Yaz membalik lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya. Sesekali jemari rampingnya meraih secangkir kopi lalu bibirnya sedikit menyesap kopi hitam yang pekat.

"Kau tertarik?" tanya wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya—Tiffany.

"Universitas Cloint, Kris, dan Lay. Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau anak itu terlibat juga." Matanya tertaut lama pada selembar kertas di tangannya, profil Kris.

"Dari Universitas Versist, Chen dan Park Chanyeol. Universitas Glousee, Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Xiumin. Aku tak menyangka anak SMA ikut andil dalam ramalan ini. Dari SMA Faibree, Do Kyungsoo, dan Oh Sehun." Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan. Namun senyumnya memudar saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tiga orang lagi huh? Sekolah mana yang belum di periksa?" Yaz menaruh kertas di tangannya lalu mengambil cangkir berisi kopi yang tadi ia letakkan di meja.

"Beberapa sekolah lagi, Yaz." Jawab Tiffany.

"Segera tangkap mereka, ku beri waktu dua hari. Tidak. Satu hari." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong itu.

"Baiklah," sekretaris sekaligus adiknya—Tiffany, membungkuk sebelum berbalik menghilang di balik pintu bercat putih gading.

.

"Jadi, tuan Chen, sekali lagi akan kujelaskan padamu," Suho menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha sabar. Sementara Kai dan Tao yang sedari tadi menggunakan kekuatannya berkeliling sekolah Dyo, kini sedang melahap makanan untuk mengisi energi.

"Kau tidak sadar setiap kau marah, cuaca akan berubah?"

"Eum, entahlah." Chen meneguk minumannya gugup, kerongkongannya kering.

"Dan simbol ini," Suho mengangkat tangan kiri Chen. "Adalah tanda bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan spesial, sama seperti aku."

"Lalu, sebuah ramalan mengatakan kalau kita adalah orang yang diramalkan itu. Sebenarnya ada dua belas orang. Tapi baru aku, kau, Kai, dan Tao saja yang baru berkumpul. Misi kita adalah menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu, lalu... lalu kita akan keluar dinding, ke dunia luar sana."

"O-oh,"

"Setidaknya itulah yang Kai katakan padaku. Percaya atau tidak, dia pernah bertemu kaum Mythsis," Suho berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas, mengambil sebotol minuman dari kulkas dan meneguknya.

"Sekarang ayo ikut aku menjemput seseorang—tidak, beberapa orang lebih tepatnya, sebelum matahari terbit. Beruntung sekali kami menemukanmu sedang frustrasi di jalanan jadi kami tak perlu pusing mencarimu." Suho menaruh botol itu di meja, lalu memungut kunci mobil yang tadi ia lempar asal di lantai.

"Kai, Tao. Pastikan kalian menjemput Kyungsoo dan Sehun setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam kalian." Suho melirik Kai dan Tao yang mengangguk, namun enggan menoleh padanya karena masih sibuk mengunyah dan pastinya di saat-saat seperti ini, makanan jauh lebih menarik untuk di pandangi daripada yang lain.

.

Jari itu secara bersamaan menekan sebuah tombol yang bergambar sebuah lonceng di permukaannya. Menyebabkan dentingan lonceng yang menggema di dalam ruangan apartemen yang dimaksud. Chen dan Suho, berdiri sejajar dengan jarak beberapa meter di depan pintu apartemen. Mereka saling menatap ketika tidak ada jawaban.

"_Siapa?"_

Chen sedikit kaget ketika layar di samping pintu yang sebelumnya hitam, kini menampakkan wajah seorang lelaki. Chen melambaikan tangannya pada Suho, dan Suho pun beralih menghampirinya. Terpampang wajah kantuk serta rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Maaf, ini darurat. Tolong keluar sebentar." Ujar Suho sambil memasang wajah khawatir yang di buat-buat.

Dan, pintu itu otomatis bergeser. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki pendek yang mengenakan sarung tangan dan sedang mengusap wajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" laki-laki itu menatap mereka berdua dari atas sampai bawah.

"Xiumin?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sendiri." Xiumin mengernyit heran.

"Simbol?" Suho menunjukkan simbol yang tergambar di pergelangan tangan kirinya kepada Xiumin, ia juga memberi tanda pada Chen agar memperlihatkan simbolnya.

Bisa dilihat lelaki di hadapannya ini membulatkan mata. Suho mengulas senyum karena reaksi itu berarti orang ini adalah orang yang dicarinya, ia sudah menemukan satu anggotanya lagi.

Xiumin menarik kedua orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya dan pintu itu menutup cepat.

Saat sudah berada di dalam apartemen, Chen dan Suho membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka. Beberapa barang, membeku. Dan di dinding-dinding tertentu dilapisi kristal es tipis. Suhu di dalam sini pun terasa dingin.

"Ehm," Xiumin berdehem, membuyarkan lamunan Suho dan Chen.

"Chen,"

"Suho,"

"Xiumin, kurasa kalian sudah tahu namaku,"

"Begini—"

"Apa simbol itu juga muncul tiba-tiba?" tanya Xiumin, tidak membiarkan Suho melanjutkan kalimatnya. Xiumin berjalan dan memberi isyarat agar mereka mengikutinya.

"Uh, ya." Chen menjawab dengan pelan sambil mengikuti Xiumin.

"Kau bisa membekukan barang? Frost?" Suho duduk di sofa empuk itu, matanya masih menjalari seisi apartemen ini.

Xiumin duduk di samping Suho, begitu juga dengan Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kekuatan ini? Apa kau juga membekukan semua yang kau sentuh?" Xiumin menatap Suho dengan cemas, kantuknya hilang ketika Suho membahas simbol di tangannya.

"Ya, itu berarti kau adalah salah satu dari dua belas orang yang diramalkan. Dan, kekuatanku bukan membekukan, aku bisa mengendalikan air." Suho memainkan jari-jarinya, dan air mineral yang tadi mengisi penuh sebuah gelas di atas meja, kini menari di atas jarinya.

"Kau tahu Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kris?" tanya Suho, langsung pada intinya.

"Luhan dan Kris aku tahu, dia temanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu Baekhyun."

"Tapi Baekhyun satu universitas denganmu."

"Ah, iya. Dia, anak yang kemarin. Ternyata dia benar akan hal ini—dan dia bisa memancarkan cahaya dari tangannya, juga sangat cerewet." Ucap Xiumin, ingatannya kembali pada siang tadi, saat dirinya dan Luhan bertemu mahasiswa aneh yang memancarkan cahaya dari telapak tangannya.

"Baguslah, apa kau tahu di mana dia tinggal—apa kau tahu di mana Apartemen De Clesz? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu apartemen yang baru dibangun, sekitar beberapa blok dari Universitas Versist." Ucap Chen, kedua pasang mata itu menatap padanya, "aku tahu karena aku kuliah di Versist. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Kenapa dia memilih Glousee kalau tempat tinggalnya saja lebih dekat dengan gedung Versist?" Xiumin bingung. Dan nampaknya Suho juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Distrik dua puluh, lumayan jauh dari sini." Suho menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya sebelum ia kembali berbicara, "bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Dia tinggal di lantai paling atas, kami sering bertegur sapa saat berjumpa di lift. Memang tidak terlalu akrab, aku hanya sekedar mengenal wajah dan namanya. Dan, dia dari Universitas Cloint." Ujar Xiumin.

"Ya, dia satu Universitas denganku. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya atau melihatnya padahal dia satu tahun di atasku." Balas Suho. Dia berdiri, bersiap untuk menemui Kris.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatnya adalah, kalian berbeda jurusan." Ucap Chen, mendapatkan tatapan dan anggukkan Suho yang menerima pemikiran itu.

"Tunggu—apa hal ini juga berhubungan dengan pemeriksaan kesehatan di seluruh sekolah yang hampir serempak?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali Xiumin. Si ular mulai bergerak dengan perutnya." Ucap Suho.

"Kuserahkan Luhan padamu, Xiumin. Kita terancam oleh waktu yang semakin menyempit, dan ancaman yang lebih besar sudah berada tepat di depan mata kita. Akan sangat membantu jika kau mengetuk pintu Luhan dan mengajaknya juga menjelaskan padanya yang tadi ku katakan." Suho meninggalkan pesan sebelum mereka berdua keluar, mengingatkan Xiumin sekali lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

"Di sini?" Tao berbalik, menghadap Kai yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling pemukiman.

"Ya, tentu. Cari rumah nomor 112." Jawab Kai dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kalian bertindak cepat?" itu Sehun, berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan bosan pada Kai dan Tao.

Lantas mereka berdua bergantian menatap Sehun.

Oh Sehun, baru saja bergabung dengan mereka tujuh menit yang lalu. Saat mereka harus menanggung risiko besar hanya untuk menyusup dalam gedung asrama Faibree yang tersebar kamera pengintai di mana-mana kecuali di kamar pribadi siswa-siswi. Sebelumnya mereka harus repot-repot melumpuhkan teman sekamar Sehun, jadi Tao harus mengerahkan kekuatannya lagi untuk melumpuhkan satu orang. Dan hebatnya hal itu berjalan mulus.

Selanjutnya adalah Sehun, di mana orang itu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Dan saat ia keluar, betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati dua orang asing sedang duduk tenang di pinggir ranjang. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi, seorang Kai yang merupakan murid populer di sekolah, bisa berada di kamarnya dan bisa mengetahui namanya.

Namun, Sehun ikut begitu saja saat mereka menjelaskan rinciannya. Tanpa sedikit pun mempertimbangkan tentang teman sekamar, ataupun satu sekolah yang akan mencarinya, atau bahkan orang tuanya sekali pun. Ah benar, kalau dirinya saja mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai?

Kai malah menjawab dengan cerita-cerita buruk. Bahwa jika ia tidak pergi, maka dunia akan memulai perang, lebih baik sekolah yang heboh mencari dirinya, dan lebih baik orang tuanya menangisi dirinya yang hilang asalkan itu di rumah. Konyol memang, tapi Sehun tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Dan di sinilah mereka berakhir, menjemput Do Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo yang tidak tinggal di asrama, mungkin hambatan mereka semakin menipis. Hanya tinggal menyusup dalam kamar dan membawa Kyungsoo. Tapi, itu belum termasuk dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Belum.

"Ini rumahnya." Ucap Sehun saat ia mendapati plat bertuliskan '112'.

Rumah yang besar dengan cat abu-abu yang mendominasi serta kaca-kaca yang sebagian besar berperan sebagai dinding, halaman yang luas, dan lampu-lampu yang terang. Kai dan Tao yang tadi sedang memeriksa rumah lain, menghampiri Sehun. Kai segera berteleportasi ke dalam gerbang, membawa Sehun dan Tao.

Sesampainya di dalam gerbang, mereka mengedarkan pandangan pada rumah yang terpampang. Mencari di mana letak kamar Do Kyungsoo. Dan saat Tao menemukan seseorang yang sedang berada di balkon, ia mengira bahwa itu Kyungsoo dan Sehun berkata iya.

Betapa jeniusnya rencana Suho yang mengirim mereka untuk menjemput Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Kai dan Tao, ahli menyusup.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka langsung berteleportasi. Meninggalkan jejak berupa asap hitam yang pekat, menuju kamar pribadi milik Kyungsoo.

Di sinilah mereka, dalam kamar pribadi milik Kyungsoo. Di mana sang pemilik sedang mematung di balkon. Ah, Kai baru ingat kalau sedari tadi Tao menggunakan kekuatannya. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang sebelum Tao kembali menjalankan waktu.

Kyungsoo sedikit terusik, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang di kamarnya. Jadi dia berbalik. Dan membulatkan matanya saat mendapati tiga orang berada di ruangan ini, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kai." Kai menghentikan langkahnya lalu membungkukkan badan, dan kembali melayangkan tatapan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa kami bisa berada di sini, kemarilah, jangan takut." Lanjut Tao.

"Kyungsoo," itu Sehun, dan betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat mendapati bahwa Sehun adalah salah satu dari orang asing ini.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka bertiga bergantian, tangannya mengepal memasang ancang-ancang waspada. "Mau apa kalian di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah menghampiri Kyungsoo, menggulung lengan baju panjang yang ia pakai untuk menunjukkan sebuah simbol. "Kekuatanku teleportasi. Jika benar dugaanku, kau lah yang menyebabkan gempa bumi di sekitar sini. Yang paling parah adalah di taman kota beberapa hari yang lalu, dua kilometer dari sini. Aku yakin itu adalah kau. Ikutlah kami."

Kyungsoo terhenyak, ia melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Sehun, namun anak itu malah memasang wajah datar. "Tidak, aku tidak akan ikut. Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao merasa pegal di kakinya dan merasa tenaganya sangat terkuras, jadi ia berbaring di ranjang empuk Kyungsoo, tanpa izin. "Kai, langsung saja." Ucapnya saat berbaring.

"Sang terrakinesis, itu adalah kau. Ikutlah kami sebelum perang terjadi, atau sebelum kau diburu oleh para petinggi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo, ikut saja." Sehun berucap, membuat Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan tak mengenakkan.

"_Kyungsoo? Nak, kau belum tidur? Ibu mendengar suara dari kamarmu. Kau membawa teman?"_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, membuat Tao segera bangkit, berlari ke arah Kai dan menarik Sehun bersamanya. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo, membuat anak itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sementara di luar terlihat beberapa mobil yang menghampiri pagar depan Kyungsoo. Berwarna hitam legam dan terlihat mahal. Kai yakin kalau itu adalah para pesuruh Aluna.

"Ibu, cepat kemari!" teriak Kyungsoo saat punggungnya menyentuh pagar balkon.

Teriakkan itu membuat Kai langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo, Tao segera menyentuh bahu Kai begitu juga dengan Sehun yang merangkul bahu Kai.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita dengan wajah lelah dan pakaian rapi. Namun tidak ada seseorang pun di kamar Kyungsoo. Yang ia dapati hanyalah asap hitam di balkon kamar anaknya yang kian memudar, terbawa udara malam.

Lalu wanita itu masuk dengan terburu-buru. Mencari sosok anaknya di tiap sudut kamar walau hasilnya nihil. Dia makin bingung saat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berada di depan gerbang, memencet bel rumahnya.

.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun! Kalian semua gila! Persetan dengan simbol ini!" seorang pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu membentak untuk ke sekian kalinya, namun itu tidak membuat Suho menyerah.

"Kris, aku yakin kau adalah orangnya, terlihat jelas dari simbol yang ada di pergelangan tanganmu. Jangan sembunyikan kekuatanmu. Apa kau sendiri tidak curiga dengan pemeriksaan kesehatan?" Suho menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya, berusaha mengontrol emosi untuk menghadapi pria di hadapannya.

"Luhan, Xiumin. Kalian mengikuti aliran orang ini? Apa kalian juga gila seperti dirinya?" Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa hanya menatap Kris dengan ekspresi mengantuk, membuat Chen yang berada di sebelah mereka terkikik.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan kekuatanku. Apa itu tidak tidak cukup untuk membuatmu percaya?"

"Jika kau bisa mengendalikan air kolam di luar, aku baru percaya." Kris menyimpan tangannya di saku celana, berjalan menuju arah balkon, menunjuk sebuah kolam kecil di halaman apartemen.

Suho mengulas sebuah senyuman, berjalan menghampiri Kris. Jika itu membuat Kris percaya.

Namun, pergerakkan tangannya terhenti saat seseorang berteriak dari luar. Memencet bel berkali-kali sehingga terdengar sangat berisik di dalam. Jadi Kris membuka pintunya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat lagi-lagi mendapati orang asing berdiri menatapnya. Apalagi empat, dan salah satu orang tersebut di bekap mulutnya serta di kunci gerakannya.

"Kai, Tao, kalian kembali!"

"Suho, ini darurat." Kai menghampiri Suho dengan langkah terburu-buru, yang membuat Kris tak enak hati dan mengekor di belakang.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemenku!" Kris menahan Kai dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kai, namun genggamannya di lepas dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat Kris naik pitam dan meraih kerah Kai.

"Lepaskan aku," Kai menggeram, wajah lesunya sangat nampak.

"Perlu apa kau ke sini?" Kris membentak di depan wajah Kai.

Kai melempar pandangan sinis pada Kris sebelum melayangkan sebuah tinju, membuat orang-orang yang berada satu ruangan mereka bangkit dari duduknya. Berusaha melerai. Namun hal itu sia-sia, bahkan Suho yang terjebak di balkon bersama mereka tak terhindar dari pukulan yang mengenai pipinya. Ia berusaha menghindar dari balkon pula melerai Kai dan Kris.

Sampai hal itu terjadi, saat Kai melayangkan tinjunya. Membuat Kris kehilangan keseimbangan saat bertopang pada pagar balkon, oleng ke belakang lalu jatuh. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, dengan wajah pucat kelelahan.

Kris terjatuh dari lantai paling atas sebuah gedung apartemen bertingkat. Kai yang kelelahan dan kehabisan energi, terkulai lemas dengan kelopak mata terkatup rapat. Hal itu sontak membuat tujuh orang lainnya panik. Inginnya Tao menghentikan waktu, namun dia sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Jika ia memaksakan diri, pastinya Tao akan berakhir seperti Kai.

Suho dan Tao yang bergegas menghampiri Kai. Luhan dan Xiumin yang berlari ke balkon dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sementara Kyungsoo yang di ambil alih oleh Sehun, masih dengan tangan yang terkunci dan Chen yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa yang berakhir membantu Suho dan Tao.

Raut khawatir bercampur pada air muka Tao, berkali-kali menepuk pipi kanan dan kiri Kai bergantian namun tak ada jawaban. Dan Tao teringat sesuatu, hal kritis yang mempertaruhkan nasib mereka semua, "kita sedang di kejar, kami melihat mobil hitam menuju apartemen ini."

"Semuanya bergegas pergi dari sini sekarang!" Suho membentak, sebelah tangannya memapah Kai, dibantu Tao.

"Maaf aku tidak—"

"Tak apa, simpan sisa tenagamu untuk melarikan diri."

Chen menyeka peluh di dahinya. Sungguh, adrenalinnya sangat terpacu kali ini. "Bagaimana dengan orang yang terjatuh ta—"

"Kris!" Luhan dan Xiumin teriak bersamaan, memanggil nama Kris. Hal itu membuat yang lain menoleh pada mereka yang masih di pinggir pagar balkon, yang masih menatap ke bawah.

Hingga hal yang mengejutkan berlangsung di depan mereka semua. Saat Kris melayang, tanpa luka sedikit pun. Walau dengan tingkah yang kikuk, Kris tetap melayang. Hingga dia mendaratkan diri di balkon, butuh sedikit bantuan Luhan dan Xiumin untuk menariknya agar tidak lagi melayang.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum mereka sadar.

"Baguslah, itu kekuatanmu. Apa kau punya mobil?" Suho yang paling cepat sadar akan situasi, segera menyadarkan semuanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar tegas dan terburu-buru.

"Kau harus ikut, Kris." Ucap Luhan, berusaha meyakinkan Kris, pula Xiumin yang menatapnya penuh harap. Jadi dia menyerah, menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja kecil dan menuntun semuanya keluar dari apartemen.

Sehun melonggarkan kunciannya dan melepas tangannya pada Kyungsoo saat anak itu meringis, berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di paling belakang. Ia bingung namun yang bisa dirinya perbuat hanyalah mengikuti permainan ini.

Satu lift dengan kapasitas penuh, sembilan orang. Untung saja itu adalah kuota maksimal kotak ini. Turun ke lobby untuk menjemput kendaraan. Dan tepat saat itu, mereka mendengar deru beberapa mesin mobil semakin mendekat.

Hal itu membuat mereka berlari, walaupun Suho dan Tao kesusahan karena memapah Kai yang tak kunjung sadar.

"Distrik lima, apartemen Centratum di jalan Loccle. Dua orang tinggal di sana dan tinggal satu lagi yang tinggal di De Cletz." Suho berteriak pada Kris saat ia sampai di mobil miliknya, dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang mengekor di belakang.

Namun deru suara mesin itu semakin mendekat, membuat mereka bergegas memasuki mobil. Tidak dengan Kris yang berlari menuju mobil Suho, hanya lima meter dari miliknya. "Tunggulah sampai mereka naik ke atas, bersembunyi di dalam." Ucapnya sebelum kembali pada mobilnya.

Dan empat mobil berwarna hitam itu sampai, terparkir di lahan paling ujung, berjajar dengan rapi. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam keluar dari sana, enam laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Namun Kris menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat pada pantulan kaca, di mana ada seorang yang tidak memakai pakaian hitam, dengan syal bulu putih tersampir di bahunya, juga rambut abu-abu yang jatuh hingga punggung.

Punggungnya agak sakit karena menunduk. Dan matanya membesar saat wajah wanita itu menoleh, memang jauh, tapi ia tahu kalau itu adalah Aluna Yaz. Dengan rambut abu-abu lurus yang khas, hanya keturunan Aluna yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu, membuat Kris tahu hanya dengan sekali melihat. Wanita itu masih menatap pada mobil miliknya, dan Kris semakin menunduk juga memberi sinyal pada Chen, Luhan dan Xiumin untuk makin menyembunyikan tubuh mereka.

Ketakutan itu terwujud ketika Yaz dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu menghampiri tempat mereka. Kris yang bahkan belum terlalu mengerti akan hal ini pun ketakutan, merasa bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi jika mereka tertangkap.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Chapter 2, –end-**_

A/N: Maaf tidak terlalu panjang, hanya 6k++._.

Juga untuk yang mengharapkan momenmomen otp...saya usahakan tapi tidak janji akan dimunculkan di chapter selanjutnya. Karena di cerita ini, saya akan lebih fokus pada alur cerita. Ya.. mentok2 shonen-ai, karena saya tidak mau adegan yang kesannya memaksa. So, let it flow ya readers~ biarkan momen itu muncul dengan alami sehingga lebih berkesan. Hehehehehehehehe

Dan, saya sempat lupa hari. Untung saja enggak telat dari jadwal publish.

Untuk yang reviewnya pakai akun, silahkan cek pm kalian. Dan maaf bagi yang tidak login, karena saya tidak mau menambah words lagi._. jadi maaf tidak saya balas.

And, special thank for: **pooarie3, SHINeexo, Guest, kaisoo1288, Aiee. Evilcuteelf. 9, Kyuminjoong, gue, putri datunsolang, BaconieSonjay**.

_Sangat diharapkan review para readers dan tidak ada siders x) karena saya butuh motivasi(?) untuk melanjutkan ini. Dan jika ada kata/kalimat yang sekiranya ambigu(kurang dimengerti) silahkan tuangkan saja pada kotak review. Untuk yang mau request cast biasnya mungkin, misalkan jadi elf atau centaurus, bisa saja kok._

_**Akhir kata,**_

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:** _Changed from 'El Dorado' to_ 'Between Fantasy and Reality'

**By:** Aitalee

**Disclaimer:** This story is mine. Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME.

**Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural.

**Rated:** T

**Main Cast:** All EXO members (ot12)

**Other Cast: **Another K-artis, OC

**Warning:** AU, mungkin beberapa kalimat yang kurang bisa dimengerti, banyak kata-kata yang merupakan imajinasi author sendiri.

* * *

**Chapter 3** .

Suho masih menautkan matanya pada kaca spion mobil, di mana ia melihat Yaz dan pengikutnya berjalan ke arahnya. Ia semakin khawatir saat mereka makin dekat, dan ketakutan itu menjadi nyata saat Yaz mengangkat pistol, dengan jadi telunjuk yang siap menarik pelatuk.

Namun pistol itu malah mengarah pada sebuah mobil berwarna biru, milik Kris. Diikuti orang-orang berpakaian hitam di kanan dan kirinya yang juga memegang senjata api pula mengacungkan laras itu pada sasaran. Berjalan perlahan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?"

Suara itu memecah keheningan dan ketegangan yang sebelumnya terasa kental. Membuat Yaz menoleh pada sumber suara, dengan pistol teracung pada orang berpakaian abu-abu yang berbicara barusan. Lima meter darinya.

Lantas orang itu berhenti dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gugup saat mendapati pistol tepat teracung padanya, "saya penjaga keamanan di sini—Oh, Nona Yaz! Maaf, ada perlu apa ke sini?" penjaga keamanan itu terkaget saat mendapati seorang Aluna Yaz yang tepat di depan matanya, jadi ia menghentikan langkahnya, tiga meter tersisa.

"Apa ada penghuni bernama Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin yang tinggal di apartemen ini?" salah satu pria berpakaian hitam bersuara.

"I-iya,"

Orang itu mengusap peluh di dahinya, dia membeku saat Yaz melewatinya lalu berbisik pelan dengan suara khasnya.

"_Jangan sebarkan ke publik tentang hal ini,"_

Dengan itu, Yaz bersama delapan orang berpakaian hitam, meninggalkan lobi. Menghilang di balik pintu lift yang kemudian membawa mereka pada lantai atas.

Suho menghela nafas lega. Ia melirik jam digital yang terpasang pada dashboard mobil. Jam tiga pagi dan mereka sama sekali belum istirahat. Mungkin saja sebelum matahari terbit, ia sudah bernasib sama seperti Kai yang kini terbaring di kursi belakang.

Dua menit berlalu sejak Yaz pergi, Suho menurunkan kaca mobilnya, memberi sinyal pada Kris untuk segera berangkat. Dan mereka membenarkan posisi duduk masing-masing, tak lagi menunduk bersembunyi. Lalu Suho menyentuh layar perintah pada mobilnya, menyalakan supir otomatis jadi dia bisa beristirahat untuk memulihkan energinya.

Tao yang berada di samping kursi pengemudi, berusaha mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk terjun dalam alam mimpi. Sementara di kursi tengah, ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang enggan terlelap. Mereka memilih menatap ke luar jendela selama perjalanan. Sementara Kai masih terbaring lemas pada kursi paling belakang. Dengan tubuh yang dibungkus selimut.

Sekali lagi Suho melirik pada spion mobil, hanya untuk memastikan ada mobil berwarna biru yang mengekor di belakang. Suho menghela nafas saat mendapati mobil itu masih mengikutinya, jadi dia menutup mata untuk tidur. Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam, jadi mereka bisa beristirahat walau hanya sebentar.

Berbeda dengan Kris yang masih terjaga. Walau ia menyalakan mode supir otomatis, tapi duduknya masih tegak dan matanya menatap pada jalan. Jantungnya masih terpacu akan kejadian di lobi. Sebenarnya bibirnya gatal untuk bertanya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyusun tiap kata yang melayang acak di pikirannya.

"Aku tahu dalam kepalamu itu tersimpan banyak pertanyaan. Tanyakan saja padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menjawabnya." Itu Chen, yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Masih terjaga seperti Kris, dengan mata yang terpaku pada jendela di sampingnya. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kris, dia angkat bicara.

"Kupikir aku akan semakin gila jika mengetahui ini lebih lanjut." Balas Kris, masih dengan tatapan lurus pada jalanan yang lengang.

Lampu jalan yang menerangi terasa semakin jarang, seiring angin yang berdesir halus. Menit-menit berlalu seiring berubah menjadi jam. Tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata, hanya empat ratus meter lagi dan mereka sampai.

Tepat jam empat pagi seperti yang diperkirakan. Suho membuka matanya, segera menyadarkan seluruh indera dan saraf tubuhnya. Lalu ia membangunkan Tao, Kyungsoo, terakhir Sehun. Sungguh ia masih tidak tega untuk membangunkan Kai.

Di sinilah mereka, masih dengan wajah mengantuk bercampur lelah, berkumpul di depan gerbang apartemen, membuat dua penjaga keamanan repot-repot turun dari pos mereka hanya untuk menanyakan maksud dan tujuan. Jadi mereka memutuskan hanya tiga orang yang akan turun untuk mencari Chanyeol dan Lay. Jadi, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, Kris, Luhan, dan Sehun yang tinggal di lobi.

"Jika kami tidak kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, cari kami." Ucap Suho sebelum meninggalkan mereka bersama Tao dan Xiumin.

Suho membuka kamera miliknya, hanya untuk melihat dan memastikan beberapa baris tulisan pada sebuah foto, walau sebenarnya dirinya sudah ingat betul tapi tak ada salahnya untuk memastikan. Suho tersenyum saat melihat tiga digit nomor yang terukir di sebuah pintu. Lantai pertama, kamar nomor 109, Park Chanyeol. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Suho menekan bel. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu itu terbuka otomatis dengan Tao dan Xiumin di kanan kirinya.

Namun saat pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka, Suho kembali memencet bel, bertukar pandang pada Tao dan Xiumin yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf, mencari siapa?"

Mereka berbalik. Mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian kausal berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, aku sendiri."

"Ah, baguslah. Lekas cari seseorang bernama Lay itu lalu pergi dari sini." Ucap Tao yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Chanyeol dan tatapan tak menyenangkan dari Suho.

"Nah, aku tidak ingin basa-basi karena sialan itu sedang mengejar kita. Namaku Suho, dia Tao, dan ini Xiumin. Kita di sini untuk mengajak dirimu bergabung bersama kami."

"Bergabung dengan?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang.

Suho menghela nafas, kemudian melirik Xiumin lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Kemudian Xiumin membuka sebelah sarung tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah simbol, juga Suho dan Tao yang menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya.

Chanyeol hanya melihat hal itu dengan heran, namun matanya agak menyipit saat melihat simbol itu. Hanya untuk memastikan. Apa itu sejenis dengan miliknya?

Xiumin menyentuh dinding di belakangnya, dan permukaan dinding itu perlahan dilapisi es tipis. Menyebar hingga dua meter, tidak seluruh ruangan seperti biasanya. Xiumin sedikit bingung namun dia mengabaikan hal itu.

"Aku tahu kau juga memiliki kekuatan aneh. Kami pun begitu, jangan sembunyikan tanganmu. Coba perlihatkan simbol itu." Ujar Tao.

Lantas Chanyeol mematung sesaat, otaknya memproses kejadian barusan juga deretan kata yang ia dengar. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak terima kasih. Otakku mungkin sedang memvisualisasikan hal yang aneh karena aku kurang tidur, oke permisi, aku ingin tidur. Aku akan tidur dan berjanji tidak akan berkeliaran lagi."

Suho, Tao, dan Xiumin memberi jalan pada Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu. Mereka berpandangan sebelum mengangguk satu sama lain.

Sebelum pintu itu otomatis terbuka, Xiumin meletakkan tangannya pada permukaan pintu. Membuat lapisan es merambat hingga menutup seluruh permukaan, menyebar satu meter dari pusatnya. Membuat Chanyeol refleks mundur, menabrak Tao yang kemudian mengunci tangan Chanyeol.

Tao melihat simbol yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Itu berbentuk seperti burung.

"Burung Fho—ah, Niex—" Namun sebelum dirinya mengingat akan apa yang dikatakan Kai tentang simbol berbentuk burung, telapak tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan api, sedikit menjilat kulit tangan Tao yang kemudian melepas kunciannya.

"Wow. Santai saja, bung." Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya, mundur tiga langkah dari Chanyeol.

"Hei ayolah jangan mengganggu ketertiban umum." Suho melerai keduanya, berdiri di antara mereka. "Park Chanyeol, aku mohon ikutlah dengan kami." Suho memohon.

"Apa untungnya kalau aku ikut kalian?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang tak menyenangkan. Matanya memicing pada tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Keselamatanmu dan dunia." Jawab Suho dengan nada yakin.

"Haha lucu sekali! Hahahaha! Pergilah dari sini atau aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan." Balas Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol berbalik lagi, kini tangannya sudah menekan tombol pembuka pintu. Namun pintu itu macet dan tidak terbuka. Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia tidak tahu kalau es sialan ini membuat pintunya macet. Maka dia menatap Xiumin.

"Lelehkan esnya."

"Tidak."

Alis Chanyeol berkedut, sebuah perempatan urat muncul di dahinya. Dia meraih kerah Xiumin dengan emosi memuncak, lalu Suho dan Tao segera bergerak. Tao segera melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari Xiumin dengan satu kali hentakkan keras dan langsung mendorong Chanyeol hingga menabrak dinding. Kedua lengan Chanyeol yang dikunci Tao di atas kepalanya, dan dengkul Tao menekan perut Chanyeol hingga anak itu mengerang kesakita.

Suho langsung bergerak, ia menggerakkan air dari sebuah botol yang tadi ia bawa—untuk berjaga-jaga. Lalu air itu membungkus kedua tangan Chanyeol sehingga tangan Chanyeol sendiri tidak dapat mengeluarkan api.

"Ikut kami," bisik Tao pada telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku menjamin nyawamu akan selamat. Cepatlah waktu kita tidak banyak." Ujar Suho.

"Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku aku tak yakin nyawaku akan selamat."

"Percayalah," Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredam emosi yang hendak keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang ini. Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti." Jawab Suho dengan tenang.

Chanyeol menimang-nimang permintaan ketiga orang asing di depannya. Jujur dia takut nyawanya akan melayang di tangan ketiga orang dengan kekuatan aneh ini walaupun dirinya juga memiliki kekuatan, tapi tiga lawan satu sangat meragukan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan harap aku akan berperilaku menyenangkan. Aku ikut kalian karena aku masih sayang nyawa." Chanyeol meringis karena tubuhnya semakin sakit.

Suho menghela nafas, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Xiumin agar cepat bergerak.

Satu masalah terselesaikan? Mungkin.

Air yang melingkupi kedua tangan Chanyeol yang di kunci Tao, jatuh begitu saja. Membuat baju Chanyeol basah dan ia memaki karena hal itu.

Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk kabur, mengeluarkan api lagi dan orang ini pasti akan melepasnya seperti tadi.

"Jangan coba-coba mengeluarkan api, kalau kau tak mau berurusan dengan kekuatan Tao." Ucap Suho sambil melangkah. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberontak dan memilih menyerah mengikuti skenario ini.

Saat Suho dan Xiumin dan melangkah lebih dalam ke dalam gedung apartemen, Tao menuntun Chanyeol keluar, menuju lobi tempat yang lainnya menunggu. Chanyeol semakin protes karena cengkeraman Tao tak kunjung dilepaskan. Namun bagaimanapun ia meringis, memaki, atau bahkan memohon, Tao tak melepaskan tangannya.

.

Tepat tujuh menit sebelum tiga puluh menit habis seperti yang Suho katakan. Kini dia kembali dari gedung apartemen, menghampiri Tao dan yang lain, bersama seorang laki-laki di sisi kanannya yang menggendong ransel hitam berukuran sedang.

Rasa canggung itu sangat terasa kala mereka bersebelas berkumpul sebelum masuk mobil. Karena, ayolah, siapa yang tidak gugup ketika kau tiba-tiba dipinta mengikuti sebuah perkumpulan dan sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu tidak kau kenal.

Jadi sebelum hawa tidak enak itu melingkupi mereka sepenuhnya, Kris segera masuk ke mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Lantas Chen, Luhan, dan Xiumin yang tadi duduk di mobilnya, kembali masuk. Juga Chanyeol dan Lay yang dipinta Suho untuk memenuhi kuota mobil milik Kris, sementara di mobilnya ada dia, Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Sehun. Satu orang lagi dan tujuan pertama mereka selesai.

"Kita ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol saat Kris mobil sudah berjalan beberapa menit.

"Distrik dua puluh." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Oh itu lumayan jauh," Chanyeol menghela nafas, di sandarkan dengan kasar punggungnya.

"Ya, sekitar satu jam jika kita melalui jalan bebas hambatan." Balas Kris.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Mulut Chanyeol yang asalnya cerewet, sudah gatal ingin bicara. Tapi dia mengurungkan niat itu saat melihat orang di sampingnya—Lay sedang tertidur, dua orang di depannya yang hanya menatap ke luar jendela, serta dua orang di kursi paling depan yang terlihat acuh, Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi.

Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara, takut-takut sepatah atau dua kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat salah satu dari mereka tersinggung. Dan mengingat apa kata Suho beberapa menit yang lalu bahwa mereka semua memiliki kekuatan, Chanyeol makin ciut.

Perbatasan distrik sudah mereka lewati dan hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Suho menekan sebuah tombol berwarna abu-abu, dan sebuah laci terbuka, terdapat beberapa kaleng minuman. Lalu ia membagikan minuman kaleng untuk orang-orang di mobil, tidak untuk Kai yang masih terbaring. Ini sudah jam enam dan Kai masih tidur.

Saat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba menyalip, Suho menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk. Sungguh ia kaget saat mobil itu menyalakan klakson padanya dan tiba-tiba ada di depan mobilnya. Dia membersihkan minumannya dan memaki, kesal. Untung saja dia tidak menabrak.

Lalu mobil berwarna hitam di hadapannya membanting setir, hingga mobil itu membentang horizontal menghalangi jalan. Suho tak sempat membanting setir dan ia berakhir menabrak badan sebelah kanan mobil itu. Dan lebih buruknya satu mobil menabrakkan dirinya dari belakang, terkesan sengaja lalu diikuti satu mobil lainnya. Membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi terguncang. Mereka kaget serta panik, sungguh rasanya dihantam dua mobil sekaligus itu mengerikan.

Namun mereka masih terbilang beruntung, karena mobil yang Suho miliki memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi. Walau akibat dari tabrakan itu sangat terasa. Ya, karena kaca depan mobil yang pecah beberapa serpihan tentu tak luput mengenai Suho dan Tao yang duduk di barisan depan. Melukai lengan keduanya yang refleks menyilang di depan kepala mereka.

Asap menyembul dari keempat mobil yang terlibat laka lantas. Kris segera keluar dari mobilnya saat mobilnya sudah ia tepikan, diikuti Chanyeol, Chen, Lay, Luhan, dan Xiumin di belakangnya dengan wajah panik. Sungguh sebenarnya sedari tadi ia curiga dengan tiga mobil yang mengekor di belakang, dan jalan ini sangat jarang kendaraan padahal biasanya ramai lancar walau masih pagi.

"Cepat keluar," ucap Luhan saat berhasil membuka pintu mobil milik Suho. Dibantu oleh yang lainnya.

Ini aneh. Saat mereka sudah keluar dan hendak menolong pengendara lainnya, tidak ada satu penumpang di dalam mobil. Ketiga mobil itu kosong. Sudah pasti mobil ini dikendalikan dari jauh oleh seseorang yang ingin mereka celaka. Suho menggeram dan meringis.

Di sana ada Kai, yang pipinya terus saja di tepuk-tepuk oleh Chen. Hal itu membuahkan hasil saat kelopak mata Kai bergerak, membuka perlahan, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah ringisan.

"Punggungku sakit," ucap Kai. Ia duduk dengan susah payah tentu saja dibantu oleh Chen. Punggungnya sangat sakit, dan ia juga bisa merasakan rasa perih yang membentang di kakinya.

Mereka semua mengedarkan pandangan pada sepanjang jalan yang lengang. Sangat aneh. Dan tentu saja ada orang di balik semua ini.

"Berapa orang yang terluka?" Suho berdiri, mengabaikan rasa perih di lengannya.

Matanya mengobservasi keadaan sekitar. Di mana ada Kai sudah sadar dan jelas ia teruka, Tao pun begitu, jelas karena di duduk di depan. Sehun juga, karena sisi tempat ia duduk di hantam salah satu mobil sialan itu dan satunya lagi menghantam bagian belakang.

"Panggil ambulans se—"

"Tidak tunggu. Apa salah satu dari kalian adalah healer?" Kai memotong ucapan Suho.

Mereka saling berpandangan, bingung. Kai yang mengerti kalau mereka bingung lantas menjelaskan, itu adalah orang yang memiliki simbol kuda dengan satu tanduk—Unicorn, yang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Dan Lay mengangkat tangannya, namun wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan orang lain? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lay.

"Hanya konsentrasi, kendalikan emosi, dan salurkan kekuatan itu melalui tanganmu. Buatlah perintah menyembuhkan dari otakmu. Jangan panik, tenang, dan rileks. Itu intinya." Balas Kai.

Menjadi orang yang tahu seluk beluk seluruh kekuatan memang bagus, namun itu juga hal yang berat. Kai juga merupakan yang pertama yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik, itu di bantu oleh 'sesuatu'. Tentunya.

Lalu Lay mendekat. Sungguh ia belum pernah menyembuhkan orang lain, bahkan luka di tubuhnya sembuh sendiri tanpa ia kehendaki. Namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Jadi dia mencoba, mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada luka gores yang menganga di kaki Kai. Berusaha tidak kaget saat perlahan luka itu mengeluarkan asap tipis, perlahan merapat dan sembuh tanpa bekas, hanya meninggalkan jejak darah yang mulai mengering. Lalu ia menarik tangannya kembali, ia kagum sendiri pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Lay kembali pada kenyataan, ia segera beranjak untuk menyembuhkan yang lain. Mengingat situasi yang dijelaskan Suho saat orang itu tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu apartemennya, jadi dia tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Baiklah untuk menghemat waktu, aku dan Suho—"

"Hyung,"

"—sebaiknya pergi duluan." Kai melirik Suho, tatapan bertanya.

"Kalau kau lupa di mana letaknya, itu Apartemen De Clesz tak jauh dari sini. Yang lain segera pindah dari tempat ini, jangan mencari bantuan. Cari tempat untuk beristirahat, lebih baik kalau itu retoran. Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah sampai." Suho melempar sebuah ponsel, yang di tangkap oleh Kris dengan sigap.

Tujuh belas detik kemudian Kai dan Suho menghilang, digantikan oleh asap hitam tipis yang melayang di tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Yang baru pertama kali melihat ini—Chanyeol dan Lay tentu berpikir keras, takjub, dan kaku. Dari hal ini mereka tahu bahwa apa yang sedang melibatkan diri mereka adalah hal yang di luar nalar. Sebuah fantasi.

.

Dering ponsel yang berbunyi, ketel yang berbunyi karena air yang mendidih, suara alunan musik jazz yang halus namun di setel dengan volume keras, nyanyian kacau dengan nada tinggi tak kunjung berhenti. Tak jarang penghuni kamar ini mendapat protes dari tetangga.

Baekhyun mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering, namun bibirnya masih bersenandung. Antara senang tapi miris setelah mendapat skors dari kampus barunya. Ia segera menghampiri ketel yang berbunyi, mematikan api kompor lalu menuangkan air panas di cangkir berisi kantung teh miliknya.

Daripada air panas instan dari mesin, ia lebih memilih merebus air sendiri dan menikmati suara jeritan ketel yang baginya indah. Pukul 6 pagi sebenarnya terlalu awal bagi Baekhyun. Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal yang baru.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah jendela, di bingkai jendela terdapat dua pot kecil. Satu kaktus mini, dan sebuah bunga hias yang menguncup. Dia menggeser jendela, membiarkan udara segar bertubrukan dengan udara di dalam apartemennya.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada bunga yang menguncup, lalu ia menyentuh kuncup bunga itu dengan satu jari. Dan perlahan bunga itu mekar, menampakkan setitik cahaya kuning cerah. Lalu cahaya itu terbang hingga sejajar dengan kedua mata Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada cahaya itu untuk hinggap di jemarinya.

"Selamat pagi," Baekhyun tersenyum, mata sipitnya mengobservasi objek di tangannya.

Bukan hanya sekedar cahaya. Tapi itu adalah Elf, peri kecil dari luar sana yang khusus datang pada Baekhyun. Untuk memastikan keselamatan dua belas anak dalam ramalan, dan menjadi penuntun untuk keluar dari dinding.

Namun nampaknya hal itu tidak semudah kedengarannya. Dia berakhir hanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberi tahu siapa namamu?" Baekhyun menampakkan wajah kecewanya lagi, namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat pada secangkir teh yang belum ia sesap.

Namun sebelum ia sempat menyesap. Dering telepon lagi-lagi berbunyi dan kali ini suara bel menggema di ruangannya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, menebak-nebak siapa orang yang terlalu rajin berkunjung ke apartemennya. Padahal dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan penghuni apartemen di sini—untuk alasannya pasti sudah tahu—dan teman satu kampusnya tidak mungkin rela jauh-jauh berkunjung.

Jadi dia menaruh cangkir itu kembali, berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"Maaf an—ada perlu apa?"

.

"Jam berapa?"

"Enam lewat tiga puluh,"

Kai dan Suho sudah memijakkan kaki mereka di dekat apartemen yang mereka tuju. Mereka langsung berjalan, menuju pintu masuk sebuah gedung apartemen. Mengabaikan seorang kakek yang masih kaget dan mematung saat mereka tiba-tiba muncul.

Mereka menimbang-nimbang saat akan menggunakan teleportasi lagi atau tidak. Namun niat itu mereka urungkan karena kemungkinan besar akan terlihat oleh penghuni apartemen yang mungkin sedang lalu-lalang. Mengingat hanya lantai lima yang mereka tuju dan pasti tidak akan memakan waktu lama jika naik lift, mereka langsung bergegas.

Satu kali, dua kali, hingga lima kali bel di samping pintu itu Suho tekan. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada pintu, melihat dari lubang kecil di tengah-tengah. Lalu saat dia menempelkan telinganya pada permukaan pintu, perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Tidak terkunci.

Lantas mereka masuk dengan hati-hati. Dan mereka sedikit kaget saat mendapati barang-barang yang seharusnya tersusun rapi, terlempar sana-sini. Sebelumnya pasti telah terjadi perkelahian. Dan hal itu diperkuat dengan adanya noda darah pada dinding. Kai memegang noda darah tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Belum kering, yang artinya masih baru. Kepalanya menunduk, melihat tetes darah yang menjejak pada lantai, berakhir di dekat pintu.

Kai mengerang tertahan, "kita belum terlalu terlambat." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai kuku-kukunya menggali telapak tangannya.

"Tch. Apa mereka membunuhnya?"

"Aku tak—tidak, tunggu. Kalau mereka membunuhnya pasti semua jejak dihilangkan tanpa bekas." Kai menimang-nimang kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi, "dia dibawa ke suatu tempat."

Mereka saling melempar tatapan, lalu berkata bersamaan, "dinding."

Jika kau bertanya kenapa mereka bisa tahu. Itu adalah sekitar dua Minggu lalu, sebelum mereka bergerak mencari yang lain, sebenarnya mereka terlebih dahulu menerobos informasi pemerintah. Mencoba mencari kebenaran tentang suatu rumor. Tentang sebuah senjata sempurna yang akan menang dalam perang. Yang tentu bergerak dengan formasi Kai, Suho, Tao.

Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari kamar ini, ekor mata Kai menangkap sesuatu. Titik cahaya berwarna kuning melayang di atas sebuah meja di sudut ruangan, namun saat Kai menoleh, cahaya kuning itu terbang, menghilang ke sela-sela deretan buku yang tersusun rapi.

Kai pun menghampiri sebuah lemari buku, membuat Suho menghentikan langkahnya lalu memanggil-manggil Kai yang hanya di balas dengan gelengan serta sebelah tangan yang diangkat ke udara.

"Hei, apa kau seorang Elf?" tanya Kai pada deretan buku yang tersusun, lebih tepatnya pada cahaya yang perlahan menampakkan dirinya dari balik sebuah buku.

"Joy? Apa itu kau?" tanyanya lagi.

Joy adalah Elf yang datang padanya saat ia pertama kali menemukan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Sekitar delapan belas hari yang lalu. Seorang Elf dengan cahaya hijau terang. Namun lima hari kemudian, Joy menghilang begitu saja. Membuat Kai mau tak mau menjalani semua ini sendiri, mencari semuanya seorang diri tanpa petunjuk apapun.

Kai menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri, ia pikir itu bukanlah Joy karena cahaya Elf ini berwarna kuning. Milik Joy berwarna hijau. Suho hanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding, mengamati tingkah Kai tanpa minat bertanya.

"Tak usah takut ayolah, kau pasti ingin mencari Byun Baekhyun bukan?"

Dan Elf itu menampakkan dirinya. Seorang peri kecil dengan rambut panjang, pakaian berwarna kuning, dan wajah yang cantik. Terbang ke arah Kai lalu mendarat di bahunya, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kai membulatkan matanya.

Lalu sesaat kemudian setelah mereka mengetahui di mana Kris dan yang lainnya beristirahat, mereka langsung teleportasi ke tempat itu. Meninggalkan jejak berupa semburat asap hitam di tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Tidak, tidak ada istirahat untuk hari ini. Karena telat sebentar saja, bisa fatal seperti sebelumnya. Mencapai dinding juga tidak sebentar mengingat posisi mereka sekarang. Memilih jalan aman, Suho rela membawa mobil lagi daripada Kai harus membawa banyak orang dalam teleportasinya. Menyimpan energi Kai untuk saat-saat krisis.

.

Jika hanya dilihat saja, tidak ada hal lain selain dinding kokoh tebal yang terhalang beratus-ratus meter pohon yang terbentang. Namun jika kau menerobos pepohonan itu lalu menyusuri ilalang yang tinggi, kau akan sampai pada dinding yang menjulang, jika kau berjalan mengikuti alur dinding itu kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu kecil, layaknya pintu normal yang ada di tiap rumah.

Mereka terpaksa berjalan sekitar satu kilometer dan meninggalkan dua mobil yang terparkir rapi di sebuah motel. Karena tak mungkin melewati hutan yang lebat menggunakan mobil.

Hanya Kai, Suho, dan Tao yang tahu persis di mana letaknya. Jadi mereka berada di barisan paling depan. Satu jam lebih mereka habiskan untuk berjalan dan berbincang. Berbicara ini itu tentang ramalan, simbol, kekuatan, dan segala macam. Serta Kai yang menjelaskan lebih detil lagi caranya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan masing-masing agar bisa dikendalikan sesuai kehendak masing-masing.

Sungguh, hal itu berhasil. Terbukti saat Xiumin tak lagi membekukan barang ketika menyentuh sesuatu dengan tangan telanjangnya. Mereka hanya butuh merilekskan pikiran, menerima kekuatan dengan terbuka dan membiarkan hal itu mengalir di seluruh tubuhmu. Jika kau mengizinkan dan menerima, maka kekuatan itu pun sama. Mengizinkan dan menerima perintah yang dikirimkan dari otak.

Sebuah pintu kayu normal dengan tinggi dua meter dan lebar satu meter sudah terpampang di depan mereka. Area ini tidak ada kamera pengintai apapun, sungguh ceroboh. Dan tinggal Suho sang pemikir untuk menyusun rencana, karena tidak satu pun yang tahu apa benar Baekhyun di tahan di sini. Kalau pun iya, maka ruangan apa?

Mereka berdiskusi di bawah pohon, bersembunyi dibalik batangnya yang lebar dan tinggi. Satu-persatu memberi usul, tak ayal Chanyeol yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata negatif seperti 'kalau dia tak ada di sana kita semua mati', atau 'hal ini akan sia-sia, percaya padaku'. Membuat Kai jengkel namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menatap Chanyeol jengah.

Dan sesuai keputusan, yang menyusup ke dalam setelah beberapa pertimbangan menyangkut kekuatan dan strategi adalah; Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Suho, Xiumin, dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pesimis kini memaksa ikut dengan alasan akan mati kebosanan dan sia-sia saja dia berada di sini jika tidak ikut serta.

Sungguh keras kepala.

Dan sisanya menunggu di sini.

Masuk. Sergap beberapa orang. Tanggalkan seragam mereka. Dan pakai seragam itu untuk menyamar. Lalu cari ruangan pusat.

.

Sekeras apapun usahamu menajamkan pendengaran, itu adalah hal yang percuma karena yang kau dapat hanyalah dengung keheningan yang menggapai telinga hingga membuat pening. Dindingnya dilapisi cat putih, lantai marmer hitam menghantarkan dingin tak terkira pada kulit yang berpapasan.

Perlahan, saraf _korpuskula krause_ mulai bekerja, dingin terasa menusuk kulit yang bertemu dengan lantai marmer. Baekhyun segera membenarkan posisinya, dari tidur hingga duduk. Matanya ditutup oleh sesuatu, maka ia membukanya.

Namun saat ia membuka penutup itu, tak ada cahaya dilihatnya. Baekhyun panik, hal yang paling di takuti adalah jika ia buta. Maka ia segera menggerakkan tangannya, mengatur nafasnya baik-baik.

Dan Baekhyun membentuk cahaya abstrak yang melayang mengelilinginya, membuat jarak pandangnya meluas hingga bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan. Ruangan putih dengan lantai marmer hitam, dan ada sebuah kamera serta layar yang digantung pada dinding.

Baekhyun memegang pelipisnya yang terasa perih. Pelipisnya robek akibat perkelahian di apartemennya tadi. Saat tiba-tiba tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam menyergapnya begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa pening dan badannya sakit, jangan lupakan luka sayatan pisau yang masih segar membentang di lengannya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan semua rasa sakit itu. Dia menghampiri layar yang tergantung pada tiang yang menempel di atas ruangan, menggantung sejajar dengan wajahnya. Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh layar itu dan seketika ruangan sepenuhnya terang dan muncul wajah seseorang di layar. Lantas ia menghilangkan semua cahaya yang melayang acak di sekitarnya.

"_Halo, sudah bangun?"_

Sebuah suara menggema berasal dari sebuah pengeras suara kecil di pojok ruangan.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya pada gambar yang terpampang pada layar. Matanya ia sipitkan untuk memastikan sekali lagi apa yang ia lihat. Seorang pria dengan tatanan rambut klimis dan berpakaian serba putih.

"_Ah, sudah bangun ya. Sebentar aku panggilkan seseorang."_

Pria itu menyingkir dari kamera, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan yang ditempati pria tersebut. Putih, sama seperti miliknya namun terdapat beberapa mesin-mesin canggih. Di belakang terlihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sebuah mesin yang besar.

"_Hai,"_

Baekhyun terdiam mendapati seorang wanita di layar. Itu Aluna Yaz.

"_Jangan kaget seperti itu,"_

"Keparat."

"_Baiklah aku langsung saja ya,"_

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

"_Wow, santailah. Di samping tanganmu ada secangkir teh. Silakan diminum."_

Baekhyun mengabaikan sebuah cangkir teh yang perlahan muncul dari sebuah lantai yang bergerak ke atas. Matanya masih menatap intens pada layar.

"_Apa ada permintaan terakhir sebelum kau mati?"_

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak Baekhyun pada layar.

"_Hei wow, santai saja. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku peringatkan akan ada pisau yang melayang dari arah jam tiga."_

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar, namun belum sempat ia menyingkir, sebuah pisau kecil mengenai betisnya. Lantas ia terjatuh mendarat lantai yang dingin. Dan wanita di layar itu tertawa kecil.

"_Selamat olahraga."_

Setelah ia mengatakan dua kata terakhir, sebuah pisau lagi-lagi melayang dari salah satu sisi dinding. Dan kali ini sukses mengenai lengan atas Baekhyun. Menggoresnya dalam hingga pakaiannya robek dan darah mulai merembes deras dari lukanya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun terjatuh, tangannya meraih pisau yang menancap di betisnya lalu mencabut pisau itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan sakit saat mata pisau perlahan ditarik oleh tangannya.

Baekhyun meringis, susah payah ia berdiri. Namun saat ia berdiri, serentetan suara terdengar dari sekeliling ruangan. Ia meringis saat melihat sebaris pisau mengelilingi permukaan dinding, disusun membentuk garis dan sejajar dengan dadanya. Dia langsung tiarap dengan punggung menatap langit-langit saat mendengar suara klik, lalu berguling dan merapat pada sudut dinding agar tak terkena pisau yang akan melayang.

Lalu dua detik kemudian pisau itu diluncurkan, pisau dan pisau saling membentur pada pusat ruangan. Menimbulkan suara bising yang menyayat telinga.

Pisau-pisau berserakan di lantai, tergeletak begitu saja. Beruntung Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak di sisinya saat ini. Baekhyun yang meringkuk pada ujung ruangan, tidak terkena pisau yang di luncurkan. Karena arah pisau di luncurkan adalah lurus sehingga menabrak satu sama lain saat pisau yang sebelumnya mengelilingi dinding di luncurkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?! Sialan kau!" Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, berjalan menghindari pisau yang tergeletak di lantai lalu berteriak tepat di depan kamera.

Rasanya ia ingin meninju layar jika hal itu bisa melukai orang di seberang.

"_Hei, coba lihat ke atas. Ada bintang yang indah," _

Yaz tertawa. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, dan seketika kakinya lemas saat suara _klik_ terdengar di seluruh ruangan bersamaan dengan perlahan munculnya mata pisau yang memantulkan cahaya. Pisau yang siap menghujam dari atas terlihat begitu lapar, menggantung memenuhi langit-langit, siap jatuh Ini pasti adalah akhir dari dirinya karena tidak ada tempat lagi untuk berlindung.

Lalu suara klik terdengar, bersamaan dengan suara robot yang mulai menghitung mundur dari tiga puluh. Baekhyun marah, ia tak dapat mencegah tangannya sendiri untuk meninju layar empat belas inci yang menggantung sejajar dengan wajahnya. Namun layar itu tidak pecah.

Saat hitungan mundur sudah berbunyi. Baekhyun sudah pasrah, duduk pada lantai yang dingin untuk sekedar merasakan dingin itu sendiri.

"_Hei ada apa ribut-ribut—kau! Tangkap orang itu cepat!"_

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat pada layar yang menampakkan suasana ramai pada ruangan yang sebelumnya sibuk. Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian putih kewalahan menghadapi seseorang berpakaian putih pula yang terlihat sedang memberontak. Ajaibnya satu orang berpakaian putih itu berpindah-pindah tempat hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja.

Namun hal itu sungguh tidak berakibat pada hitungan yang masih berbunyi, sampai pada angka dua puluh. Tiap detik terasa berat dan semakin menariknya pada kematian. Ia tahu jika dirinya menendang atau berteriak pada dinding, hal itu percuma karena tidak dapat membuat dinding hancur begitu saja.

Tepat pada hitungan lima belas, dinding di sisi kanannya hancur. Melemparkan reruntuhan kecil pada tubuhnya. Lantas Baekhyun refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi kepala, dan pada hitungan ke dua belas dia membuka mata. Jalan keluar terbuka lebar di hadapannya, dengan dua orang berpakaian putih yang berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Dua detik baginya untuk sadar dan segera lari.

"KELUAR!"

Tersisa sepuluh detik untuknya keluar, melangkah pada reruntuhan yang memperlambat dirinya. Sialnya dia terjatuh saat hitungan tujuh, kakinya yang terluka merupakan kerugian untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu salah satu dari dua orang tersebut menghampirinya dan membantu Baekhyun.

Tepat pada hitungan dua, mereka sudah keluar. Dan saat hitungan sudah habis, pisau-pisau turun layaknya hujan, menghujam lantai dan menimbulkan suara bising saat lapisan tajam menggores permukaan marmer.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan ambruk karena kakinya terlalu sakit untuk menopang berat badannya. Ia lepas dari maut yang mengerikan karena dua orang di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol, namaku Chanyeol." Ucap seseorang yang sedang membantunya berdiri.

"Kyungsoo." Ucap seseorang yang lebih pendek, "ayo lekas keluar dari sini."

Mereka berpakaian seperti orang-orang yang ia lihat di layar, berpakaian putih dengan helm menutup kepala. Baekhyun mengira mungkin dua orang ini memang datang untuk menolongnya yang jelas bukan bagian dari musuhnya.

Dengan Kyungsoo yang memimpin, mereka bertiga berlari dan menghindar dari para penjaga. Baekhyun yang terluka memperlambat mereka bertiga. Sialnya saat mereka melewati koridor di kanan kiri mereka, seorang penjaga dari sebelah kiri serta dua lainnya di sebelah kanan memergoki mereka yang lantas langsung berteriak dan mengejar mereka.

"Cepat! Mereka tiga puluh meter di belakang kita!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memperlambat kami tahu!" yang paling tinggi protes, namun dirinya masih memapah Baekhyun sambil berlari.

"Luhan! Xiumin! Kami menemukan orangnya!" Chanyeol berteriak pada dua orang yang berlari ke arah mereka dari koridor sebelah kanan, dan kedua orang tersebut semakin mempercepat lari mereka.

"Sialnya kami lupa jalan keluar." Ucap Xiumin saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, nafasnya terengah saat berlari.

"Lebih buruknya kami juga." Balas Chanyeol yang ditanggapi tatapan pasrah dari empat pasang mata.

"Di situ, itu jalan keluar. Mundur! Lewat koridor tadi!" Baekhyun berteriak saat matanya melihat sebuah plang dengan tulisan 'Keluar' yang menyala dengan lampu merah.

Mereka lantas mundur beberapa langkah dan lekas berbelok. Hanya dua puluh meter dari pintu keluar.

Namun sebelum mereka berenam mencapainya, dua orang penjaga muncul di depan mereka dari sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan. Membuat mereka berhenti, belum sempat berbalik, mereka ingat bahwa status mereka masih di kejar.

Bagus. Mereka terjebak dan tidak ada jalan lain selain melawan.

Ingat, hal yang dikatakan Kai tentang mengendalikan kekuatan. Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya duduk bersandar pada dinding.

"Kau sebaiknya tunggu di sini."

"Cheungyol, Kyungsoo, hadapi mereka berdua. Aku dan Xiumin menghadapi tiga orang lainnya."

"Chanyeol," balas Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Luhan.

Xiumin melangkah ke depan, menghadapi tiga orang yang sedang berlari sambil menyiapkan senjatanya. Xiumin menghentakkan kakinya. Dan lapisan es mulai merambat pada lantai, membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berlari pun terjatuh karena permukaan es yang licin.

Luhan menghela nafas. Sementara ketiga penjaga itu sedang berusaha berdiri, Luhan dan Xiumin membantu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terlibat pertarungan jarak dekat. Untung saja kedua penjaga ini tidak bersenjata. Namun tetap saja pihak mereka rugi karena pengalaman bertarung Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang nol. Mereka hanya menghindar dan memukul sesuai insting, namun mereka masih tak terhindar dari pukulan.

Xiumin lekas berlari ke arah mereka berdua sementara Luhan berbalik, menatap pada tiga orang yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang meraba dinding. Dia tersenyum saat melihat tiga senjata api yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lapisan es. Dia pun berkonsentrasi, lalu menggerakkan tangannya seperti menarik sesuatu, dan ketiga senjata laras pendek itu melayang ke arahnya.

"Hei, tangkap ini!" ucap Luhan sambil melempar satu senjata lainnya pada Baekhyun dan yang satunya lagi ia lemparkan pada Xiumin.

Dua penjaga itu sempat melirik Luhan namun mereka masih berurusan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang makin kewalahan. Dengan satu pukulan telak di perut dan wajah masing-masing, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo jatuh.

Tepat saat Luhan dan Xiumin siap membidik—mereka baru pertama kali memakai senjata api— dengan amatir dan saat kedua penjaga itu hendak melayangkan pukulan terakhir. Sebuah cahaya melesat terbagi dua dan menusuk mata masing-masing dua penjaga tersebut, tepat sasaran pada pupil. Seketika mereka mundur hingga terjatuh, mengusap mata mereka dan berteriak kesakitan dan merutuk.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang yang memungkinkan melakukan hal barusan. "Tak usah berterima kasih padaku. Lebih baik daripada kalian menimbulkan keributan dan mengundang teman-teman mereka."

"Ucap orang yang bahkan tidak bisa berdiri." Luhan mendengus, lalu ia menghampiri Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kalian tak apa? Lebih baik bergegas." Xiumin menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terduduk di lantai, memar di beberapa bagian tubuh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia berdiri. Hanya pipi yang memar serta sudut bibir yang luka. Chanyeol pun begitu, ia berdiri sambil memegang perutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Beruntungnya pintu itu tak memakai pengamanan apapun.

Tempat yang tadi, sebelum mereka masuk pada bangunan ini. Mereka berjalan pada salah satu pohon yang rindang. Di situ ada Kris, Lay, Sehun, dan Chen sedang duduk mengobrol di atas akar-akar pohon yang menyembul, yang langsung menghampiri dan membantu mereka yang terlihat lelah.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari saku jaketnya, sebuah alat komunikasi yang Suho pinjamkan untuknya sebelum ini. Ia berkutat dengan tombol dan layar sebelum menyematkan sebuah alat dengar di telinganya.

"Kami menemukannya,"

"Ya, baiklah." Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu menyusul Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin yang lebih dahulu berjalan.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita harus menunggu mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang kesusahan," jawab Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita bantu mere—"

"Kita tidak punya pengalaman bertarung, yang ada kita hanya menjadi tameng penghambat bagi mereka." Chen langsung memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang belum selesai.

Mereka mengatur nafas, adrenalin masih mengalir di tiap pembuluh darah karena efek kejadian barusan. Ya, karena ini merupakan kali pertama mereka terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Xiumin melepas pakaian putih yang melekat pada mereka sedari tadi, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Baekhyun bersandar pada batang pohon, duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Nyeri masih bersarang pada kakinya yang tadi tertusuk pisau, serta luka goresan akibat berkelahi dengan tiga orang yang sebelumnya 'berkunjung' ke apartemennya.

Lantas Lay menghampiri Baekhyun, "namaku Lay. Coba perlihatkan lukamu."

Baekhyun menatap Lay sejenak sebelum menggulung celana panjangnya hingga lutut lalu memutar lengannya yang terluka, memperlihatkan sebuah luka tusuk yang lumayan dalam menembus kulitnya dan juga sebuah goresan dalam pada lengannya.

Baekhyun meringis saat Lay menyentuh lukanya dengan jemarinya, lalu Lay melayangkan telapak tangannya di atas luka tusuk di kaki Baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti, luka itu sembuh. Menyisakan jejak darah yang mengering.

Lay tersenyum, "mana tanganmu?" dan Baekhyun yang masih setengah terkagum, mengulurkan lengannya, memperlihatkan sebuah luka gores yang panjang untuk disembuhkan.

Saat sudah menuntaskan perannya untuk Baekhyun, Lay langsung beranjak pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang kembali dengan luka memar. Dan tepat saat dia sudah selesai, Lay yang merasa tenaganya terkuras banyak pun menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Xiumin yang sedari tadi diam, berdiri ketika mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh menghantam tanah. Di sana ada Suho yang sedang membantu Kai untuk berdiri, masih mengenakan pakaian putih tadi. Mereka berdua lantas berlari ke arah Xiumin sambil berteriak.

"Lari! Cepat!"

Yang lain kaget, bahkan Kris harus terlebih dahulu disadarkan dari lamunannya sebelum akhirnya berlari.

Mereka berlari, menyusuri hutan, tidak masuk ke dalam. Hal itu karena instruksi dari Suho. Sementara di belakang, tepat tiga puluh enam meter dari mereka, segerombolan orang yang memakai pakaian putih, mengejar mereka dengan senjata yang menembakkan peluru ke arah mereka. Untung saja peluru-peluru itu meleset dan malah tertanam pada batang pohon.

"Kai cepat!" teriak Suho pada Kai di sampingnya.

"Tunggu dulu nafasku sesak!"

Suho menoleh ke belakang saat dirinya mendengar suara orang yang terjatuh. Dan benar saja, itu Lay yang tersungkur di tanah, kepalanya menabrak batang pohon. Suho berteriak dalam larinya sebelum berhenti, memanggil Kai untuk berhenti namun menyuruh yang lain untuk terus bergerak.

Kai langsung sigap berpindah ke tempat Lay dengan teleportasi, merangkulnya lalu menghilang tertelan semburat asap hitam. Dia berteleportasi, ke luar dinding.

"Tunggu di sini jangan melakukan apapun," lantas Kai kembali menghilang. Meninggalkan Lay seorang diri bersandar pada dinding kokoh yang dirambati tanaman bersulur.

Kai melanjutkan larinya, dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati sekumpulan orang-orang berbaju putih di depannya. Lantas ia berlari dan berteleportasi ke jarak yang lebih jauh di depan. Muncul di sebelah Tao yang mulai lemas karena belum sempat beristirahat setelah menggunakan kekuatannya seharian penuh.

Saat ia berlari di samping Tao, Kai menarik lengan Sehun lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan keduanya. Berteleportasi sambil berlari dan berakhir tersungkur di tanah tempat Lay sebelumnya. Namun dia lekas berdiri mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kotor karena tanah, dia malah langsung melakukan teleportasi untuk menjemput yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo terus berlari walau kakinya semakin sakit. Ia melihat perlahan orang-orang di depannya menghilang, berteleportasi bersama Kai. Kyungsoo memaki dalam hati karena yang selanjutnya lagi-lagi bukan dia, dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal dirinya, Baekhyun, Chen, dan Xiumin. Dia terus berlari menerjang semak-semak lalu melompati akar-akar pohon, sama seperti yang lainnya. Berlari untuk menghindari peluru yang diluncurkan tanpa henti.

Tentu saja tak selamanya mereka terhindar dari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan. Peluru yang menembus batang pohon tak ayal membuat kulit-kulit pohon terbang mengenai mereka, beberapa dahan yang juga terkena bahkan jatuh dan menimpa Chanyeol.

Mereka terus berlari melompati akar dan menghindari batang pohon yang berdiri, beruntung sekali peluru-peluru yang melesat tidak ada yang mengenai keempatnya—setidaknya sampai sekarang. Kekhawatiran itu datang saat Kai tak lagi kembali sementara suara ledakkan mulai terdengar di belakang.

Orang-orang itu mulai melemparkan bom. Membuat tanah terlempar ke udara, menghancurkan batang-batang pohon, menerbangkan kerikil-kerikil. Baekhyun, Chen, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin terlempar akibat salah satu bom yang tepat meledak di depan mereka. Terbentur batang pohon sebelum akhirnya mendarat di tanah.

Tanah-tanah yang terlempar akibat ledakkan mengotori mereka. Kulit mereka menggesek tanah, kerikil, serta ranting yang berserakan di tanah. Gerombolan orang berpakaian putih itu semakin mendekat, tiga puluh meter dari tempat mereka.

Tepat dua detik kemudian, Kai muncul dengan nafas terengah dan pelipis yang berdarah—karena sebelum ini Kai mendarat pada semak belukar. Kai melihat sekitar untuk membaca keadaan dan mencari empat orang tersisa. Dia kaget saat mendapati Chen yang tergeletak lemah dengan mata tertutup di tanah, luka goresan serta tanah mengotori wajahnya. Lantas ia langsung menghampiri Chen dan menarik lengan Xiumin yang dekat padanya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lima meter dari tempatnya menghilang, sedang meringis memegang anggota tubuh yang terbentur. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa di punggungnya, berusaha berdiri lalu menghampiri dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Tepat saat mereka berdua bersandar pasrah di batang pohon dengan nafas terengah dan ringisan kesakitan, gerombolan orang berpakaian putih itu sudah mengepung mereka dengan senjata yang mengacung. Melingkari mereka tanpa ada celah sedikit pun untuk kabur. Baekhyun menahan nafas, mencoba untuk tidak takut pada situasi seperti ini. Kemudian ia melesatkan cahaya terang dari telapak tangannya, mengarahkan cahaya itu dengan jarinya ke pasang mata orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Namun hal itu merupakan tindakan fatal, karena selanjutnya sebuah peluru melesat menembus bahunya. Baekhyun memekik kesakitan dan meringis, selanjutnya ia mendengar sekali lagi suara ledakkan dan saat itu seseorang muncul di hadapan mereka, langsung merangkap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan sebelum peluru itu mendarat.

Meninggalkan jejak asap hitam dan membuat peluru itu melesat tertanam pada batang pohon. Salah seorang berpakaian putih langsung maju, dan mengisyaratkan temannya untuk waspada. Namun hal itu percuma karena objek yang mereka buru sudah benar-benar menghilang dari area ini.

.

Kai muncul bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi jatuh tersungkur pada rerumputan yang tajam. Mereka meringis. Ranting kecil semak-semak menusuk lapisan kain yang membungkus kulit Kai, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendarat di tempat yang sama. Namun dia segera berdiri, tak lupa melihat pada dua orang yang tadi ia bawa dalam teleportasinya.

"Kau tolong bantu dia berdiri, sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir." Ucap Kai pada Baekhyun yang hanya di sahut dengan anggukan lemah.

Sementara Kai berlari terseok ke tempat sembilan orang lainnya yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari mereka, Baekhyun berdiri lalu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Namun saat Kyungsoo menarik tangan kanannya, ia menjerit. Merasakan kesakitan luar biasa yang menyetrum bagai listrik. Membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh lagi.

Baekhyun baru ingat kalau bahu kanannya terkena peluru, jadi dia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu melingkarkan lengan Kyungsoo pada bahunya walau dirinya sendiri terluka.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," Kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Enggan dibantu. "Bahumu terluka, jangan menyiksa diri seperti itu."

Baekhyun memegang bahu kanannya sambil meringis, sangat nyeri dan perih. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "baiklah terima kasih."

Baekhyun menoleh pada bahu kanannya, melihat bajunya yang bolong dan rembesan darah yang semakin meluas. Ia merobek bajunya di bagian bahu, jemarinya terarah pada lukanya.

"Hey jangan bilang kau akan menarik peluru itu dari—"

"AKH!"

"—bahumu."

"Percayalah ini tidak terlalu dalam," Baekhyun ambruk seketika, namun masih sepenuhnya sadar. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menghampirinya walau kakinya sangat sakit.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Jelas-jelas orang ini kesakitan. Kyungsoo tahu, luka tembakkan itu bukanlah hal yang sepele. Namun ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat orang di hadapannya, yang kini malah berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Ayo."

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Lukisan alam berupa hamparan padang ilalang yang tinggi, dengan beberapa pohon dan semak-semak terselip di antaranya. Sang dinding yang berdiri kokoh tepat beberapa meter dari mereka, sangat tinggi hingga menembus awan. Membuat bayangan panjang menutupi bumi di bawahnya.

"Aku benar-benar berada di luar dinding." Ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru berjalan beberapa meter ke depan, mereka kaget saat Kai tiba-tiba diterjang dan dipukuli oleh seseorang bertubuh tinggi. Mereka terhenyak dan langsung mempercepat jalan mereka, Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo dengan paksa walau orang itu jelas-jelas menolak dan bahunya masih nyeri. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah berdebat dan membiarkan sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin tidak adanya perselisihan.

Berdoalah semoga hal ini tidak membuat mereka pecah dan menyerah. Tidak membuat usaha Kai dan yang lainnya sia-sia.

* * *

**-TBC-**

A/N:Akhirnya udah sampai sini ~_~ hamdalah peri/satyr/naiad/driad segala macem selanjutnya bakalan muncul. Fantasinya bakalan mulai kental. Siapkan imajinasi kalian. Dan untuk kedepannya karena sekolah udah di depan mata, di tambah lagi udah 12. Saya nggak janji update kilat yha. Mungkin kalau favs/follows/reviewers-nya banyak, saya bakal usahain update kilat.

Btw saya sempet down ngelanjutin ini pas tau Tao ikut2an solo karir :') akhirnya dipaksakan dan semangat lagi karena yang ditulis bagiannya Baekhyun (o'-')o

Special thanks for**; Guest, Layeu, kaisoo1288, SHINeexo, VampireDPS, gue, kaisoodotcom, BaconieSonjay, pooarie3.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian~**

_**a review would be nice~ please**_


End file.
